With You
by adia90
Summary: I'm trapped in this memory, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react. And even though you're close to me, you're still so distant and I can't bring you back. AH, EB, slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
With You.**

His head was pounding. He must have had one hell of a night. The room smelled of sex and booze. Great combination. He remembered vaguely on how he was attending Alice's impromptu wedding to Jasper. He was the best man. Isabella Swan was the bridesmaid. Hmm… did he hook up with the stunning woman?

His question was answered when his gaze landed on the said woman, who was sitting on the couch by the huge four-poster bed. She looked so ethereal in a pair of bathrobe, her knees drawn to her chest. She was looking intently at him, her expression blank.

"Good morning, Edward," she greeted softly.

Edward grinned. He ran a hand through his messy hair and tried to sit up on the bed, the sheet pooling at his waist. Something on his finger caught on his hair.

A platinum ring. On his left ring finger. What the fuck?

On the bedside table, as if the world was in for the joke, lie the marriage certificate, both their names on bold prints.

"Did you plan this?" he shouted. Gone was his smirk.

Isabella exhaled. "No, I didn't."

Fuming, he stepped out of the bed in his naked glory. Isabella averted her gaze. "The fuck you didn't. Did you spike my drink?!"

"I swear I didn't plan to be married to you, Edward. I woke up shocked too," she attempted to explain.

"I'm going to get it annulled. All you whores want from me is money! Don't even attempt to lie!"

The petite woman abruptly stood up, her nose flaring. "I'm not one of your whores," she says, her voice low with contempt.

"Fuck you! Get out! Get out from my suite!" Edward shouted, losing it. He picked up the marriage certificate and proceeded to tear it into pieces. He then picked up a pillow and threw it to the door, making a point. "You don't deserve the Cullen name!"

Unflinching, Isabella stood up and walked out.

 _A/N: Hey you. Life has gotten so much better now after a decade (gasp!). Let me know what you think about this one._


	2. Chapter 2

With You

Chapter 2

 _I woke up in a dream today…._

 **1993**

She thought he was the most beautiful boy she had ever met.

Edward Anthony Cullen was the most popular boy in their neighborhood. He had green eyes with unruly light brown hair, with a set of pearly white teeth. When he smiled, it was a little crooked. Every time she saw him at the park, he was always surrounded by many of his friends. He was a favorite. He was the star of their small little neighborhood.

She knew she was still young to talk about feelings, but she knew she loved him.

His sister Alice was one of her closest friends. She was this little girl with so much energy sometimes Bella got tired just by looking at her. Alice was so pretty. Emmett, Alice and Edward's elder brother told Bella she's pretty too. But Bella would be too shy to even manage a thank you. Emmett had said she was adorable too, and he said she and Edward would make a beautiful couple. At that, Bella would blush to the ends of her roots.

Edward had told her once that she was pretty, but he had said the same thing to most of the other girls in school too.

 **1999**

"Hey, Swan."

Bella spun on her feet at the mention of her name and her eyes settled on the athletic form of Edward Cullen. He was leaning against Angela's locker, to the left of hers.

She eyed him suspiciously, though she could feel her heart jumping out of its cage. "Cullen."

"Mother wants you at home tonight," he said without looking at her. His eyes were busy straying down a random blonde's legs. He threw in a wink for good measure. Said blonde swooned.

Bella didn't bother asking what tonight would entail. Everybody has been buzzing with anticipation for the hottest party of the year: Edward Cullen's 16th birthday party.

"Alright, Cullen," she sighed, resigned to her fate. Even if Esme did not issue a personal invite, Charlie would definitely make sure that she'd be there.

He smirked. "Bye, Swan. Nice glasses, by the way."

 **2001**

"Boo."

Bella jumped a little. The sound of the quiet chuckle made her heart skip a beat. It had been years. When would her heart get the memo?

The tall figure dropped down to sit by her on the dock. The water lapped softly against the wooden pillars, the music from the party serving as the background. "What are you doing here?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm bored."

Bella bit her lip.

"I heard you're going to Stanford."

She nodded.

"I'm going to Harvard."

She nodded again. "I know."

They were quiet for a while. She didn't dare to bring herself to speak. They were not friends. She had vowed to stop foolishly crushing on him.

"Do you think we'll meet each other again?"

She looked up. He was scrutinizing her face. For what? She didn't know. She shrugged. "Maybe."

"I know you had a crush on me."

She gasped. And her chin dipped lower.

"I couldn't mess with you. You're Charlie's kid."

He searched in the dark and found her hand. She knew she was trembling.

"You're going to be great there. You'll meet a boy, or maybe some boys, who are going to be crazy over you. And you'll get over me in no time."

What was he doing?

"Don't worry, Swan. Your secret's safe with me."

With that, he pulled his hand away and walked out of her life.

 _A/N: Thank you for the support. Upper East Side Story is also in progress of updating. Wish me luck!_


	3. Chapter 3

**With You**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A week before prologue…**

Edward sighed.

He had a few sleepless nights. He had loved visiting with the old man, especially as of late after Anthony was diagnosed with colon cancer. Edward had spent a few nights just sitting by his grampie's bed, watching the Yankees play. Anthony was such an easygoing old man, a perpetual grin on his face all the time. He had taken pleasures in smacking his grandson upside the head every time the gossips of his grandson's trysts and liaisons had hit his ear.

"You have to pick the right woman, Edward. Stop playing around. You're 30 next year, aren't you? When I was your age, I already had your mom and aunt Caroline," among one of his famous lectures.

Edward would grin and bare his teeth. Truthfully, the institution of marriage did not appeal to him a bit. He enjoyed women. He enjoyed sleeping around with them. He had a few regulars he kept a close reign on. But to settle down with one? No way.

Anthony was delighted that all his grandchildren have pretty good heads on their shoulders. Emmett is a civil engineer, currently handling his own constructing company with his lovely wife, Rosalie. Alice has always been artsy growing up, so it was a no surprise that she went to attend Parsons, and graduated with a magna cum laude. She is the face and founder of ACO's, Alice Cullen Originals.

Edward himself had attended Harvard Business School. He had known from the start he wanted to be the head of Cullen Enterprises. He is neither boastful nor misguided, he is ambitious, and he works for what he wants.

"Hey brother!"

Edward looked up from his tumbler of scotch, a wary smile on his face. He noticed Alice standing on the doorway of the study, with another decidedly familiar woman standing behind her. She had a classical beauty that was stunning.

"Hi Alice. Hi Alice's friend."

Alice giggled, while her friend just flashed him a small smile. Wow, no blushing. No gushing. Edward was half impressed.

"Edward, you can't possibly forget Bella?!"

Memories and recognition dawned on him. "Stanford Bella?"

The brunette let out a small laugh. "I graduated from Stanford about half a decade ago, Cullen."

Standing up, he welcomed both women into the room. He leaned down to kiss his sister on her left cheek, and when her friend offered him a handshake, he pulled her in a hug instead.

"Oh, wow," Bella said, smiling again.

Alice suppressed a giggle. Edward was laying it on thick.

Edward flashed one of his charming smiles. "I give excellent hugs. For free."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bella replied, amused. She pulled herself back and watched as the siblings interacted. Sure, she might have had a teenage crush on Edward Cullen, but that felt like centuries ago.

Edward Cullen was always untouchable in her book. The last time they met was when he bid her farewell before college. Since then she has kept in touch with Alice, who went to Parsons in New York via emails and Facebook.

Alice was aware on her crush on her brother in high school. She used to be teased by Alice mercilessly. She recalled back to those moments with fond memories. She has outgrown her adolescent infatuation, she believed, despite how charming and disarming his smile was.

"Wait here while I go and meet Jasper, okay, Bella?" Alice called before walking out of the study, leaving Bella alone with her brother.

Oh well.

"What do you do, Bella Swan?"

Smiling, Bella leaned against one of the book cabinets that lined Alice's study. "I'm a trauma surgeon resident," she replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"A fixer?" Edward questioned, a mysterious smile on his face. He stepped closer to where she was standing. She was surprised herself that she wasn't even trembling.

Bella shrugged. "I do what I can," she replied modestly.

"Where do you work?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" she joked, watching as he stepped even closer.

Edward laughed. She's feisty, he likes that in a woman. "Well, I would like to know the address for the place I'm sending flowers to," he replied, giving her another crooked grin.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

They were interrupted by Alice who waltzed back into the room. "Okay, all done, Bella. Let's go!"

Edward retreated. He gave Bella a conspicuous wink. He watched as both women departed, his afternoon has definitely gotten more interesting.

 _A/N: Thank you for the support! Haven't gotten around to replying the reviews. Read and love all of them. Tell me what you think of this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

With You

Chapter 4

 _Six Weeks Later…_

She was nervous. She had rehearsed and rehearsed what she needed to say, but somehow the words didn't stick. She hadn't felt this nervous since passing her board exam.

She realized the decision that she made would affect both of their lives. The decision was a quick one; other options were just unthinkable. She was a grown woman, with a level head on the shoulders, and she'd like to think she'd make a sound judgment.

She had called him earlier, catching him by surprise. She could hear the disdain in his voice, and the caution. She had felt sick to think that somebody would be that wary of her. Especially coming from him. But with the right reasons of course, she thought bitterly.

The party inside was in full swing. Jasper and Alice had refused the typical wedding dinner, opting for a party in the most popular club in Seattle instead. It wasn't hard to keep her charade from Alice; that woman was already tipsy by 9. She wished her best friend all the happiness in the world, thinking and wishing wistfully, she would be that happy too one day.

9.30, Blue Lounge, he had said.

She made her way up the stairs as carefully as she could. She would retire those Manolo's soon. Approaching the lounge, she could hear moaning coming from the end of the room. Ascending the stairs, the leather sofa came into view. On it two occupants were getting hot and busy.

That vision somehow had solidified her plan. It took her a moment to gather her strength, but it came fully nevertheless. She saw him looking up beyond the woman's tits to smirk her way. Ah well, of course the whole display was for her benefit.

"Sorry, baby. I forgot I have a meeting," he purred, slowly pushing the kisses away from his face. The blonde in his arms protested vocally. She was displeased with the distraction. She twisted her body from her perch on his lap and saw the source of disruption. And hissed.

If she weren't too broken-hearted Bella would have laughed. The scene kind of reminded her of a segment in Animal Planet.

Bella smiled, albeit wistfully. She now knew her dream would just be that; a dream.

"It's ok, Edward. I didn't realize you were busy."

He was taken aback by her sad smile. He would have anticipated tears, but Bella wasn't a typical woman. He should have known better. He was hit by a pang of regret.

"Don't worry, Irina was just leaving. Aren't you, baby?" He spoke, trying to butter up Irina. After all, that Russian piece would be the one accompanying him on his bed tonight. No matter how hot and sinful his soon-to-be ex-wife was looking, he couldn't afford to mess up once again.

Bella put up a hand to stop them. "No no, don't stop on my account. It wasn't anything important after all," she insisted. She turned on her heels, starting to make her way down the spiral staircase. One foot in front of the other, Bella, she reminded herself.

"Wait!"

"See you around, Edward." And goodbye.

* * *

 _Three Months Later…_

Edward tried to catch a glimpse of the brunette, who was hugging Alice close to her chest. Anthony had passed in his sleep four days ago, prompting a mass mourning in Seattle.

The last time Edward and Bella had parted, it wasn't on amicable term. His anger lasted for the whole month and a half it took for the marriage annulment to take place. He was agitated when she had called a few weeks back, requesting a meeting. Thoughts ran through his head. Was she trying to seduce him again? Or worse, blackmail him?

He had purposefully recruited Irina for the night. The Russian heiress was none the wiser to his plans; to throw Isabella Swan off her game. No woman would feel adequate where the blonde was concerned; a billionaire heiress with a killer body. And Irina wasn't ashamed to flaunt them. The only thing lacking was her intellect. Such shame. She would make a great Cullen.

However his plan was thwarted prematurely. He thought he felt dismay when Isabella hurried down the VIP lounge that night.

Money helped to expedite the process and he threw in an NDA together with the annulment paper, to ensure that the marriage would never be brought to anyone's knowledge.

Alice and Jasper were none the wiser.

After the annulment paper was returned and filed, he had marginally calmed down. Isabella didn't even contest his petition, and even signed the NDA with a flourish. They did not meet again, only dealing through their lawyers.

She looked well. Even from the distance, she looked glowing. And beautiful.

That night, he saw Alice crying in her kitchen.

"I'm losing them all," she had wailed when asked.

"I miss grampie too, Alice. But you still have us. And Bella," Edward coaxed. He knew that Alice was hitting her third trimester and emotions were on high.

"Bella took a job in Chicago. She's flying off tomorrow," Alice cried, sobbing harder. "I'm losing my best friend, Edward. I'm losing them all."

A/N: Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**With You**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Five Years Later**

"Don't worry Alice. I won't be lonely. I'll have somebody with me this Christmas," he spoke, tired of arguing with Alice, who wanted him to fly out to Australia to join them for a summer Christmas.

"Don't waste Christmas fucking one of your hookups away, Edward. There's so much more to life than meaningless sex, you know," his sister chastised.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm about to catch a flight to New York for a meeting. Be grateful I'm lending the jet to you and bug off, please?"

"You're rude. I don't know why I love you," Alice muttered.

After a few more exchanges, Alice finally hung up. He walked towards the private lounge where he would be waiting to board his chartered plane. A brunette with a child caught his eye.

"Mommy, promise me we will be celebrating Christmas with Gemma Esme and Pop Carlisle this year," the boy in a blue knitted snow hat said, looking up to his mother.

The mother bent her body down to the boy's level, a serene smile on her face. "I promise. "

A beautiful smile graced the boy's face, before he stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on his mother's cheek. The mother laughed before pulling on his son's hat, to reveal a mass of unruly hair, the color of autumn leaves.

He swirled the remaining whiskey in his tumbler, contemplating. He hadn't seen the beautiful face since his grampie's funeral, five years ago. Alice had lost all contact with her childhood best friend a few months after that move to Chicago. She had tried visiting the Windy City, had gone even as far as visiting the hospital Bella was supposed to be working at. Alice had come back disappointed, angry even, at the fact that her best friend had bailed on her.

Edward had felt slightly guilty. He knew their 'one-time mistake' had taken its toll on the girls' friendship. Throughout the years, he had recalled a few moments of that fateful night.

She wasn't the one who had seduced him; in fact, it was the other way around.

He knew both of them had been extremely drunk. He was impressed by her, and her ability to hold her liquor. He was getting reacquainted with the Swan girl again, the girl who had spent the majority of her teenagehood crushing on him. Her crush on him had been subtle, but he knew it was there.

He had enjoyed talking to her, finding out the little facts about her. He had found out that she was waiting to be shipped out to Iraq to help out with Medecins Sans Frontier. She was on her second year of her trauma surgeon residency in San Francisco, and had planned to return to Seattle later. She had it all mapped out, and he admired that in a woman.

They both were very happy with Alice's decision to elope with Jasper to Las Vegas, and to hold a cocktail party in Seattle later. Both weren't too keen of any extravagant affair, and eloping meant fewer jobs for Edward as a best man. He had never begrudged his best friend Jasper anything. But that night, as he witnessed his sister exchanging vows with his best friend, he knew he wanted that too. Somebody to call his, to go back home to.

He had toyed with the idea as he sat side by side with Bella Swan, his sister's stunning maid of honor. The woman was all smiles; she wasn't much of a talker. Edward had liked that. He was tired of women who yap incessantly in his ears. It wasn't for the fact that she was nervous, but he found out that she was a great listener who gave out equally great input.

As the night went on, he was so fascinated by her that he was the one who had initiated the first kiss. He had whispered to her the idea of getting hitched. She had shaken her head, giggling softly. "No Edward, I'm going to Iraq. I'm not marrying you!" she had said.

He put on his best pout and fell on his knee, in the bar, in front of the few patrons that were still nursing their nightcap. "Isabella Marie Swan, you're extraordinary. Screw Iraq, and marry me."

The rest, like they said, was history.

Sometimes during the past five years, the thought occurred to him. What if she was the one who got away? The one he might have gotten to know and love? He hadn't believed in love, but he knew it existed, looking at Alice and Jasper. Both of their parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, were happily in love too, before they were killed in the fateful accident his sophomore year of college.

He didn't know when he had become so cynical. He was the king of high school. He had his pick of girls. Bella Swan had been there, by the sidelines, never throwing herself at him. He knew she had her fair share of admirers, being the school genius and soccer player. But she wasn't much into the party scene, which was his preferred hang out.

In college, the silly girls were few and far in between. They were replaced with intellectual ones who admired him for his money. After the passing of his parents and the news circulated that he would be inheriting 10 billion dollars worth of assets, a lot of women flock his apartment and classes, dropping subtle hints and their fake condolences.

One had managed to sink her claws into him. Tanya Denali, she was as beautiful as her name suggested. She hailed from the old Alaskan money, studying finance to inherit her father's business. He had thought they were compatible. She was worldly, smart and gorgeous, just the perfect type to be a future Mrs. Cullen. They had dated for almost a year into the final year of business school. He had planned an elaborate proposal, with Aspen and private cabin involved, but the plan was thwarted when he learned that Tanya was actually in touch with a high school flame.

He had sent out his trusty Marcus to Alaska, to learn that James Pontiac, a fellow from Anchorage, Alaska, had inherited his family fishery business, only to be involved in a few dealings gone badly. His girlfriend had tried to salvage the loss by going to her father for help, but to no avail.

Tanya was too attached to her lavish lifestyle to give it up by marrying James. Therefore in order to maintain the best of both worlds, the woman had concocted a plan to land the heir of Cullen Enterprises while keeping her boy toy by the side.

The wound was still fresh during the fateful reunion with Isabella Swan. Tanya had admitted to not loving him, and only in it for the money. It had been a huge hit to his ego.

Edward digressed.

The sight of the beautiful brunette with her apparent son had replayed constantly in his head for the past 24 hours. The boy looked to be about five, with unmistakable copper-colored hair. He didn't get a good look at the boy's face and it didn't sit easy with him.

He searched for the familiar contact number on his phone. It rang once. No hello was needed.

"Marcus, I need you to look into an Isabella Marie Swan, currently of New York. Full discretion, please."

 _A/N: I swear I'll get to the reviews. Thank you so much for the support and constructive criticism. Yes, our Bella was indeed pregnant. How'd you guess? :P And I notice the influx of readers and I'd like to thank Cheatward's Spot for the rec. You guys are amazing :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**With You**

 **Chapter 6**

"What did you learn in class today, baby?" Bella inquired, swinging her baby boy's hand as they both walked down the street toward their Central Park condo. It was a beautiful winter day, and Caleb had insisted on walking.

"I wanted to do math but Ms. Lilly taught us a new song instead. I hate singing," the boy grumbled. Bella laughed. Her boy was never the one to enjoy nursery rhyme and songs.

"I'll do math with you at home. Sounds good?" she suggested. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

Caleb grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "Can I have pizza for dinner, please? Your pizza, mommy. I don't want delivered ones."

Smiling, Bella nodded as both of them climbed up the stairs into the lobby.

Pizza in the oven and Caleb behind the kitchen table with a math book, Bella poured a glass of wine for herself. A few minutes later, the bell rang.

"Hold on, Caleb."

She peeked at the peephole, only to see the face that she hadn't laid eyes on for the past five years.

But still as handsome.

She could feel blood drained from her face, her pulses thrumming.

"You will open the door if you know what's good for you, Isabella Swan," the man from the other side spoke softly.

She stole a look at Caleb, who was still intently counting with his little fingers to solve his math problems.

Slowly, she opened the door, her heart palpitating. His head tilted, a hand perched on the doorframe. Still as arrogant too. "Hello, Isabella," he greeted, his voice low.

"Cullen." The past five years had been good to him. The angular jaw was peppered with five o'clock stubble. His shoulders and chest broad, the cord in his arms remained as thick as they were the last time she saw him.

He was bad news to her health.

He smirked. "No hello?"

"I don't presume this is a social call. So no. No hello. What are you doing here? Aren't you violating your own NDA?" Bella questioned, keeping her door opened only a budge. She tried to keep her hands from shaking. How the hell did he manage to track her down?

Edward pursed his lips. Isabella Swan had grown some balls. Though still as lovely as ever. Even only in a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, she took his breath away. He tried to peek behind her shoulders, to look for her son, to no avail.

"If there's nothing important," she said, starting to close her door.

Edward quickly jammed the door with his shoe. "Bella," he pleaded.

"What the hell do you want, Cullen? I signed the damn papers, and I stayed away. What more do you want from me?" Bella hissed, pushing the door against him.

"Are you ever going to tell me about our son?"

* * *

"Mommy, who's at the door?"

Shocked, Bella almost jumped at the voice of Caleb. He was already standing behind her at the door, peeking at the strange man outside.

Edward's heart raced, overwhelmed. For the first time in his life he was speechless. The boy was his exact clone from when he was little, as he had remembered from the various photo books kept by Alice.

"Hi, mommy's friend. My name is Caleb. I am five years old," he said proudly, holding out a hand to shake with Edward.

Awed, Edward bent down on his knees, a hand slowly but surely grasping the small one offered to him. He resisted the urge to caress the boy's head in order not to spook him. "Hi, Caleb. I'm Edward. I am thirty five myself," he spoke softly, marveling at the beautiful boy in front of him.

Caleb's green eyes grew huge. "Wow, you're old!"

Edward laughed. "I'm only a few months older than your mother, Caleb. Do you think your mommy is old?"

"No, mommy is pretty!"

I think so too, son, Edward thought, straightening himself. He realized that the door is fully open now, with Bella standing behind them, a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were watery. "Can I come in, Bella?" he asked softly, regretting being too harsh on her.

"Mommy says everyone is always welcome on pizza night! Are you good at math? You could help me with my math exercise!" Caleb said excitedly.

Horrified, Bella put a hand on Caleb's shoulder to tame down his excitement. "I'm sorry, baby. I only made enough for two," she explained softly, averting Edward's penetrating gaze. Having pizza with Edward Cullen was the last thing she needed.

Caleb frowned. "But mommy, aren't we supposed to share? No matter how little we have, we share. It's the thought that counts," the boy said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Edward was amazed. His little boy sounded so grownup. Bella did well raising their son. He was all in with the idea of having dinner with both Bella and their son. God knows he had plenty to catch up on. "I would love to share pizza with you, Caleb. And I'm pretty good in math."

"Excellent! Can Mr. Edward stay, mommy?"

The condo was spacious. She did well on her own, Edward reckoned. The condo overlooked the Central Park, but one thing that bothered him was the security of the building. It was so easy for him to get to their floor; just by arriving with a driver in a luxurious car was enough to ensure his entrance. He decided he had to do something about that.

He looked over the fireplace, and the photos lining the mantle. There were photos of Caleb in various stages of his childhood. One photo in particular was of Bella with newborn Caleb in her arms, her face flushed and tired, but so beautiful and happy.

Suddenly, he felt guilty for barging into their lives. The night before, he had felt immense anger at the thought of Bella keeping their son a secret. He had wanted to hurt her, and maybe threatened her with lawsuit and custody.

He could hear soft voices coming from the powder room, where Bella was helping Caleb wash up for dinner. The boy was so smart, and so polite; Edward had felt a surge of pride. He didn't think he would be the one to be called daddy, but he found himself looking forward to introduce himself properly to Caleb.

Perhaps, soon.

Dinner was… eventful. Bella had helped Caleb to cut the pizza into smaller pieces. The beef pepperoni and veggie lover pizza were delicious, they tasted just like the ones from a mom and pop restaurant. The base is crunchy but soft on the inside. The sauce was heavenly, and Bella was generous with the topping.

"Thank you for dinner, Caleb, Isabella," Edward said graciously. He had wanted to stay, but from the lack of conversation from Bella's side, he knew he had to tread the waters slowly. He was sure his sudden intrusion into their lives was not appreciated.

"Can I just talk in private with Mr. Edward for awhile, Caleb? You could go and get yourself ready for bed," Bella said.

The boy smiled and nodded happily. "Okay, mommy! See you again, Mr. Edward!"

Edward bent down to Caleb's height and offered him a handshake, which Caleb took vigorously. "See you again, Caleb. Sweet dreams, boy."

Both of them sent the boy off with their gaze, one with longing, the other with trepidation.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I'm staying at The Plaza," he began, shoving his hands deep into his pant pocket.

Bella rolled his eyes. "We don't have to do this," she replied curtly, tampering down her anger.

"I am a father, Bella. You kept me from being a father for the past five years. Be happy I'm not suing you for custody," he whispered harshly.

She narrowed her eyes, her hands in fists. "What the hell do you want from us?"

"Tomorrow. We'll talk."

 _P/S: Jerkward strike again! Thank you to Pay It Forward and Cheatward Spots for the mention. I am not worthy (bows down). I'm happy you guys are so involved with the story._

 _Now, does anybody know where I got the inspiration for the title?_

 _Cookies to those who guess correctly :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**With You**  
 **Chapter 7**

"You made it."

She gave a forced smile to the waiter who pulled out the chair for her. "Thank you," she murmured.

He stared at her blank face. Isabella Swan was still as stunning as ever at thirty-five. Dressed in a simple burgundy sweater dress with a pair of black suede boots, she looked unpretentiously alluring.

It was refreshing to see a woman who didn't throw herself at him. Deep down, he wanted her to blush and to flush; to enjoy the effect he had on her. But to no avail. She was cold and stoic. Not that he could blame her.

The waiter walked away with the order of her drink of choice.

"I think I've exhausted this question last night: what do you want?" she started, her voice low.

"I want to get to know my son."

"He is rightfully mine. Besides, this is so unlike you. Why would you want to saddle yourself with a child?"

"You should have told me you were pregnant from the beginning!"

"Why? So that you could tell me to sign another NDA before you tell me to abort him? And why are you so sure that he's yours? After all, you did remark on my 'whorish ways' back in the days," she fired, relentless.

Edward was speechless. Again, her face was nothing short of fierce and determined.

"Look. We don't need anything from you. Let's just end the talk here and go our separate ways," Bella concluded, putting both hands on the table in order to push her chair backward.

"He deserves a father, don't you think?"

Bella exhaled. "What do you plan to achieve here? You don't do fatherhood. And he's half Swan. I thought we Swans don't deserve the Cullen name?" she sneered, throwing his past sin to his face again.

Irate, Edward stood up from his chair and leaned close to her face. She didn't even flinch. "You're being childish, Bella. I deserve the right to get to know my own son. Don't force me to get my lawyers involved!" he threatened, his voice low.

She let out a sharp laugh. "What Edward Cullen does best: lawsuits. Bring it on, Cullen." She stood up gracefully from the chair. "If we're done here, I should get back to my son."

* * *

He knew he had been overdramatic back then, back in the hotel room in Vegas.

And now it was biting him back in the ass.

Isabella Swan was a family friend, who had grown up together with him. He knew of the girl's upbringing, and how she had made both her parents proud by being the first Swan who stepped out of the comfort zone of inheriting the family's old money to venture into medicine.

Alice had so much praises for her best friend. The most understanding, the prettiest, even the most patient. It was like she was lobbying her best friend to Edward whenever she had the chance.

Bella Swan was a perfect bride, and he had thrown her out like she was trash.

When she had skipped town, he didn't think much of it. When he saw her during grampie's funeral, he had hoped for a run in. Maybe a quiet talk over coffee. But the woman had dodged him like a bullet. Not that he could blame her.

Seeing his son for the first time yesterday had brought out a circus of emotions in him. He didn't think he had a parental bone in his body, but when he saw Caleb last night, he just wanted to hug the boy and keep him safe. He wanted to know his favorite color, cartoon character, whether he talks in his sleep.

Edward had felt envious of the bond Caleb had with Bella. He knew threatening her would go nowhere, and he honestly had not meant to issue her any warning. He had just wanted her to listen.

It was nearing the end of the weekend for him and he had to get back to Seattle soon. As a businessman, he knew he had to be proactive.

That was why he had to act.

* * *

"Sir, Miss Bella Swan is demanding to see you."

Edward did not look up from the monthly report he had been studying. He tried to hide a smirk. Of course she did not disappoint.

"Dr. Bella Swan," he quietly corrected his security. The man apologised for his mistake. "Show her in."

She was beauty personified, even in her ire. In her day coat and pencil jeans, her legs went on for miles. Her thick mahogany hair spilled behind her back, slightly tousled from the wind on the street.

"Hello, Isabella."

The woman's chocolate eyes pierced his. "I'm going to spare the niceties and ask you once again, what are you trying to achieve?"

"Of course, I'm doing fine, Bella. How are you doing?" he spoke, smirking. "Have a seat," he continued, pointing to the chair in front of him.

Angered by his nonchalance, Bella tossed a folder on the heavy oak table. "I'm going to contest. You should just give up, Cullen. You may stand a chance at victory in your home turf, but this is New York. Nobody gives a shit if you own half the country!"

"You're being unreasonable, Bella."

"I left! We left! Why can't you leave?!" she shouted.

He stood up, his own ire being ruffled. "I didn't ask you to fucking leave!"

"Oh, you didn't have to, Edward Cullen. Seattle was too small for the two of us. I did us all a fucking favor. Imagine all the explanations you had to give to Alice if I stayed," she hissed, her cheeks reddening in anger.

"You didn't even ask! You're a doctor! Why can't you prevent a pregnancy? Or is it a plan you concocted for future extortion? The lawsuit is just damage control, Isabella. Don't take it personally," he sneered.

He regretted it the moment his speech left his mouth. He walked around the table toward her. He stood in front of her, unknowing of what to do. He wanted to reach for her.

He could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Of course. The recurring theme of me being the villain, trying to rob you blind. You are so unimaginative," she spoke softly, chuckling. She stepped back, putting distance between them.

"Thank you for making it so easy for me to hate you. I'll be seeing you in court."

With that, she turned on her heels and left.

 _A/N: Meep._

 _Oh, the title of this story was inspired by Linkin Park. I used to think they wrote the best angsty stuff. What's your favorite angsty song?_


	8. Chapter 8

**With You  
** **Chapter 8**

He ran a hand through his messy hair for the umpteenth time. The sight of Isabella Swan with glassy eyes kept on flashing on his mind.

Why do I keep hurting her? Do I get a sick pleasure from seeing her hurt?

"Sir, permission to speak," Marcus said, as he stood by the door of Edward's office. He had been a witness of Edward's epic fail attempt of negotiation with Bella. If one could call it that.

Frustrated, Edward nodded. Marcus was not a verbose person. Everything that was said was often important and pertinent.

"Last month during Thanksgiving, right before I got a call from you to investigate Dr. Swan, I was actually in Portland visiting my sister and her daughter," Marcus began.

Edward remembered them. "Chelsea and Lilly."

"Yes. Lilly just turned seven. She was so eager to watch all the classic Disney movies. I had to sit through Mulan. It's about a legendary female warrior from China."

Edward refrained from snorting at the image of his burly right hand man watching a Disney movie.

"She had joined the emperor's army under the pretense as a man. In the end, she had managed to save the dynasty together with the general, of whom was in denial of loving her."

"The point of the story, Marcus?" Edward had to ask. He wasn't in any type of denial, if that was what Marcus was implying.

"The emperor, having watched Mulan depart alone sidled up to the general. He had said something along the line to the general: the flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

Both men were quiet for awhile.

"You actually quoted a Disney movie," Edward stated.

"It wasn't a bad quote," Marcus defended. "And Lilly loved that line." His boss had to smile at that.

"I don't think I deserve them, Marcus."

So that was the root of the problem. Marcus was no psychiatrist. "To begin, one should make amends," he suggested, as gently as he could.

The lights turned green, and he quickly stepped on the gas pedal. He needed her to know, he didn't mean to insult her, yet again. He would be withdrawing his lawsuit, provided she would agree to visitation rights. He needed to say a lot of things, and he needed to see her eyes when he did so.

Thankfully the drive along Henry Hudson Parkway wasn't too bad. A lot of cars but traffic were moving smoothly.

It happened way too fast. A trailer in the middle lane suddenly swerved into his. He tried to brake, but the impact was imminent. The last thing he heard was of metal crunching glass.

* * *

"I think it's you, Boss. Every single time," Tyler spoke, as he handed Bella a pair of sterile gloves.

Bella gave her resident the eyebrow. The paramedics had called in a massive MVA on the Henry Hudson Parkway. A trailer had one of its tires burst and lost control, smashing into a Vanquish and a Buick Enclave.

The Buick driver had passed away on the spot while the trailer driver had come out unharmed. The Vanquish driver however sustained a few broken ribs and suspicious intra abdominal injury. Vitals were crashing fast.

As if on cue, the red zone doors burst open, victim being trolleyed in by two paramedics. "Thirty-two year old male, driver of Vanquish. GCS 10 on site, chest spring positive and wooden abdomen. Pupils equal and reactive. No spine tenderness. BP latest 90/50, pulse was 120. Two Hartmann in going to third."

Bella nodded and quickly pulled the gurney in with Tyler. But the blood drained from her face upon seeing the victim. "Edward," she uttered.

"Yes boss, credit card found with Edward Cullen's name. You know this guy?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Famous business tycoon from the west coast," she answered quickly, trying to divert the attention from her. She refrained from shaking. Blood streamed down his forehead from a cut on his scalp. His eyes were blinking but she knew he wasn't lucid. "Thanks, guys. We'll take it from here," she spoke firmly.

"Tyler, grab the ultrasound machine. Lauren, saline crossmatch 4 bags. Eric, call the CT room," she called, getting into action. Phentanyl injected into Edward's system, and soon he was under for intubation. Bella rapidly intubated, quickly hooked him on a ventilator.

Defibrillator machine showed that he was in sinus tachycardia, a sign he was entering shock. A nurse tore his expensive suit open, and blue patch of skin was staring at her from his right lower chest area. A quick squirt of gel and a fast scan later revealed hepatic subcapsular hematoma.

"Eric, call the OT! We are going in. Intraabd confirmed to rule out liver trauma grade 2. "

"Dr. Swan, vic is O negative. We only have two of those left!" Lauren reported.

Bella growled. She had told trauma team over and over not to waste O negative, but of course surgical and trauma team kept on using O negative like tap water.

She had a quick decision to make.

"Lauren, I'm O neg. Call the blood bank team down to get some of mine. Tyler, get a chest and pelvic x-ray stat. Eric, get Dr. Bale and team down. He's the primary surgeon as of now," she called out.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward was already wheeled into the emergency OT room for an emergency laparotomy under Dr. Garrett Bale. Chest and pelvic x-ray were cleared by both Bella and Garrett. They both agreed to skip CT and to proceed with emergency lap as Edward was deteriorating. They needed to arrest the bleeding and couldn't afford to wait for CT.

Bella sat in the couch outside of the operating theatre, a cannula draining her blood into a blood-collecting bag. Her hemoglobin was a good 14, so she was confident she could donate at least 500 cc of whole blood to him.

She closed her eyes momentarily. Earlier today she would be too happy if she didn't have to lay her eyes on Edward Cullen again. But then she had to witness him being wheeled into her ER, she couldn't help but feel guilty for even thinking about him being in harm's way.

The time apart had made him fleeting thoughts in her head. Sure, Caleb reminded her of him every single day of her life, but she had never thought ill of the father of her son, despite their situation. She knew she couldn't change his feelings for her. Throughout that painful period of her life, she had gotten a precious gift of all: a son.

Although it might be hard for her to admit, she didn't want her child growing up blaming her not being able to save his daddy. And no matter how many times she told herself otherwise, she was still in love with Edward Cullen.

 _A/N: Don't kill me! It was written this way for quite some time. This is also how we do things in our ED. If you could tell I'm not from the States :) Thank you for reading and for leaving reviews, I appreciate every single one of them. I'd like to highlight one of them by midnitereader:_

 _'Edward isn't ready for a serious relationship. He's angry that Bella didn't contest the annulment. But he can't handle what she has to give.'_

 _That came closest to what I predict Edward felt back in the early days._  
 _You guys are awesome. Please read and review. Love, Adia_


	9. Chapter 9

**With You**  
 **Chapter 9**

"Look who's back."

He felt like being hit by a thousand-pound brick. He hurt all over, the room too bright. His throat felt scratchy and dry. Blinking his eyes, he tried to orient his focus. A woman in blue scrub stood at the end of his bed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," the woman greeted. She was busy scribbling down something on a chart. "Do you want some water?"

Edward tried to sit up, but a slight jostle hurt like a bitch. He looked around the room and realized that he was hooked on a couple of drips. He felt a thin cold stream of air discharged from the cannula hooked on his nose.

He remembered the crash. He remembered episodes of blinking and a blurred version of Bella's face. He remembered coming to after a motherfucking tube was removed from his throat. It burned like the fifth circle of hell.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in New York Presbyterian Hospital. You were involved in an accident yesterday afternoon. Injured your liver. Everything else was spared. But you lost plenty of blood. About 1.5 litres," the woman spoke, looking at him sympathetically.

His heart raced. He remembered Bella and Caleb's faces were the last thing on his mind, and how much he regretted his last moments with her. He didn't think he would make it.

He tentatively raised a hand to touch his abdomen, which was taped with sterile op-site. His head felt heavy, but it wasn't pounding, which was really a good thing.

"A Mr. Marcus Shriver is standing guard outside. Poor man hasn't slept since yesterday," the woman, whose nametag read 'Nancy', spoke. "Your bandage is dry, vital signs good. You might be allowed soft diet this afternoon. Do you want me to up the painkiller?"

"Dr. Bella Swan," he instantly blurted. He knew she was a trauma surgeon here in Presbyterian, did she know he was there?

Nancy smiled. "Oh yes, Dr. Swan, your blood donor. She actually left less than an hour ago. She nearly fainted after donating so much blood yesterday for you. Blood bank tech did warn her of her small size, but she was adamant to make it to 500 cc."

"My blood donor?" he repeated, his mouth dry. He knew he is an O negative, which made his circumstances worse in the event of an emergency.

Nancy nodded. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but since you guys know each other, why not. You're very lucky to have a friend like Dr. Swan. She unfortunately was unable to operate on you as she was busy donating blood."

"She's resting now but she did say she'll be coming in soon," Nancy reassured him.

After fussing over him for a few more minutes, Nancy finally left the room. He hailed for Marcus, who came in with an apologetic look on his face. Edward dismissed his apology, citing that it was just pure bad luck that he was on the other lane next to the trailer.

"Did you see her, Marcus?" he asked quietly.

Marcus nodded.

"Was she okay?"

"She's a strong woman, boss. She was in-charge but had to hand over the case to a Dr. Garrett Bale because she had to have her blood drawn," Marcus explained.

Edward exhaled. Her blood was flowing in his body despite him never doing right by her in the past.

"Does Alice know?"

"I tried having Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock informed. But they are currently in Mare Island of New Caledonia, well, according to their tour company operator at least, and he is trying his best to convey the news to them," Marcus informed. "I'm sorry, Sir. We tried our best. Do you want me to send the jet out to them?"

Edward shook his head. His sister deserved the break and the family vacation. He was not dying. Or so he thought.

"When am I going home?"

"Probably a week or so. I talked to Dr. Bale, if you're healing well, you might be able to make it home for Christmas."

He stared at the saline drip by his bedside. "What do you think? You're in for a Christmas in New York City?"

* * *

It was five days before Christmas and so much was going on in the Swan residence.

For starters, they have a houseguest in the form of Edward Cullen.

Edward cited his concern about flying a long-haul flight to Seattle. Dr. Bale agreed it would be best for him to heal and to wait out for the day when his surgical clips could be removed.

Edward was also reluctant to stay at The Plaza as he would need care for his wound.

He had refused to let other nurses touch his wound but requested that Dr. Bella Swan attend the wound personally. The woman would show up in his room with a face devoid of emotion. There was no conversation. She was gentle though. She came in for the dressing, and left the minute she was done with a soft goodbye.

He was fine with that for now. He knew a lot of work was to be done in terms of building bridges with Bella.

"I hope I'm not imposing but is it possible for me to use your guestroom for the next one week? It would be easier for you to attend to me to clean my wound too," he enforced the idea to her not too subtly. It was the first time he managed to hold her gaze after the accident. They were discussing Edward's post-op plan in Dr. Bale's office.

He knew Bella was too kindhearted to tell him to go fly kite in his condition. She nodded and consented for his luggage to be brought over to her Central Park apartment.

At his request (after he nicely asked), Caleb stayed home with him while his Gemma Esme cooked in the kitchen. Edward could tell Esme didn't really like him much.

Esme and Carlisle, an elderly Irish couple, were hired by Bella as her cook and household staff. Both were fond of their young boss, and showered her with compliments every time her name was being mentioned. Carlisle was more open to him, but Esme was a tough nut to crack. Maybe because of Edward's uncanny similarities to Caleb.

Edward tried to learn as much as he could about his son. He was able to do simple activities without straining his abdominal muscles much. In the mornings he would help him dress himself before sending Bella off to work in front of the elevator. Bella would stoop down to kiss and hug their son and while Edward yearned for the same gesture, he settled on the forced smile she gave him.

In the afternoon, he would watch over Caleb taking his nap, while he tried to settle his work over video meetings and teleconference. Cullen Enterprises will be opening the door to its East Coast office in two week.

In between dealings, he had managed to set up a trust fund for Caleb. He had also successfully set up meetings with real estate agents.

He had also delved deeper into Bella's personal life. From the idle conversations he had with Carlisle, he learned that Charlie had passed away in his sleep four years prior. The man had followed his daughter to New York in order to help with Caleb. It was one of the reasons why Alice wasn't able to reach Bella.

Bella was devastated as he was the only living relative she had apart from Caleb. That was when she had found Carlisle and Esme. The couple was struggling to make ends meet after Carlisle was laid off from his welding job.

"What are your intentions with Miss Bella, Mr. Cullen?" Carlisle had asked.

Edward took a deep breath before answering. "I would like to get to know her and Caleb better. I would very much like to have them in my life," he confessed.

"In what capacity, if I may boldly ask?" the older man continued, folding his arms.

"In any capacity permissible," he said, holding Carlisle's gaze steady. "I've made mistakes. I regret every wrong words and actions I've done to them. It is my utmost desire to be deserving of both Bella and Caleb."

Carlisle pursed his lips. "My Esme hates you."

Edward chuckled. "That's no secret."

"I mean no disrespect, but Miss Bella is too nice for a fellow like you," Carlisle chided.

"I know that, Carlisle."

The two men sat idly for a few minutes before Carlisle stood up from their seats in the patio. "It's time for me to go and fetch Esme," he announced. He paused for a while at the doorway. "In this life, there are bound to be certain regrets. Absolve yourself and make amends. Love unconditionally. Then you'll be happy."

Edward nodded. Absolution. Make amends. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"No thanks needed. Just be worthy for her."

"I'll try my best to be."

 _A/N: Holy smokes, the responds that I got from you guys are overwhelming! I'm kind of proud for making Edward so despicable in your eyes before. Let's see if I could make him redeem himself in the future._

 _There were certain sayings about being in love. It's good when you're in love and the other person loves you back. It sucks when you're in love, and the other person hasn't reached 'there' yet with you. Despite all that, loving someone doesn't mean staying together half of the time. Tell me what you understand from this._

 _Who thinks that Adele was still in love with the man she wrote the song about in Someone Like You? Hands up if you do :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**With You**  
 **Chapter 10**

"Edward!"

Edward braced himself for the force that was Alice. She was frowning, and Edward was thankful that they were talking in Skype instead of face-to-face, where he would be within ear-pull distance.

"What's this I heard about being in an accident?! And what the hell are you still doing in New York?"

"What, no 'hello, how are you', Edward?"

"Not funny, brother."

Edward sighed. He could see Jasper hovering silently in the background. "I have some unfinished business here in New York. And the accident was about a week ago. As you could tell, I'm fine now."

"You're not at the Plaza," his sister remarked.

"No, I'm not."

"Mind telling me where you have been putting up, Edward? From the looks of it, it looks like a cozy home."

He braced himself and dropped his gaze. "Bella's."

Alice's mouth gaped open. It was some time before she replied "Bella? Bella Swan?" her voice echoed.

He exhaled. "The very same."

"What are you not telling me?"

"I have a son, Alice."

His sister gasped.

Edward went on to break the news cautiously to his sister. Well, as cautiously as one could via the internet. He could see a myriad of expression crossing his sister's features; heartbreak, disappointment, hope, longing. He had come to terms with his part and his sin, and it was difficult to see the blame on his sister's face.

"Say something, Alice," he urged, after a prolonged silence. He was thankful Jasper and five-year old Maddie had stepped out a few minutes earlier.

"There are many things I want to say, Edward, but none of them are nice. When you have nothing nice to say, it's better to stay silent," Alice remarked.

Edward pursed his lips. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Alice. It's my fault that Bella stayed away from you. I know how much you were hurting."

"Are _you_ hurting now?" she asked, her face reprimanding. "Are you hurting by the fact that you have hurt her, the mother of your child?"

He thought about it for a moment. He couldn't mistake the constant dull throb in his chest. "I am. God, I am," he exhaled.

"Seek your redemption, Edward. Nothing is above saving," she spoke, her tone gentler.

"I don't know if I deserve this, Alice. I had been such an asshole to her. She saved my life. No amount of gratitude is enough to make up for my deplorable behavior," he muttered.

Alice sighed. "Knowing you, Edward, it must have been bad. You were a particular brand of asshole. I should have kicked your ass for everything you have put her through," she replied before readjusting her legs on the bed she was sitting. "Maybe you won't ever measure up, but you should die trying. You're Edward effing Cullen. You can do whatever you put your mind to. Be the man that they deserve. I'll make sure you'll be the best that you can be for the both of them."

"Will you make sure I won't mess up again?" he asked, his voice childlike.

Rolling her eyes, she flashed him a bittersweet smile. "Better count on it. Now, where is Bella's crib? I'm crashing that party. I haven't met my best friend for the past five years! And to know she bore me a nephew!" She clapped her hands giddily.

"Al, give me some time alone with her, please?"

His sister pouted, nine thousand miles away.

"I need to… make amends with Bella. I just need to try my best to convince her. Please?"

The silence was deafening. They were doing their thing, eye-to-eye communication. Slowly, a happy tear slid down Alice's cheek.

"I won't ask you to clarify now. But, be sure, brother," Alice whispered. "Be damn sure."

"I am," he whispered back. "Hell yes, I am."

"It's not going to be easy, you know. The Bella I used to know was pretty stubborn. Kindhearted, but stubborn."

"I don't expect anything less from her," he replied, smiling knowingly.

Alice smirked within her tears. It felt like her brother was finally wide-awake.

* * *

That day, it was a Sunday. Caleb was still in bed. Esme and Carlisle had the weekend off. After a few weeks in New York, Edward has finally managed to adjust to the time difference. He knew that Bella was always a morning person.

He made his way to the kitchen; maybe he could get some alone time with Bella to finally talk to her.

He heard another woman's voice talking just as he was about to round the corner to the kitchen.

"Caleb looks so much like him, Bella. Is he the father?"

He noticed Bella coughed and cleared her throat for a while before speaking. "Ha. That guy? He won't touch me with a ten-foot pole," he heard Bella say nonchalantly. Shocked, he waited for her to continue. "He's just an old family friend."

Somehow the statement felt like a knife to the chest.

Her companion snorted. "What are you saying, Bella? Baby, if I were a guy, I would totally do you. You're so fucking hot you're sizzling! Either he's gay or he must suffer from the classic 3Bs syndrome."

Edward raised an eyebrow. He would _do_ Bella any day, if she let him. The past few days had been pure torture to his self-control. And what 3Bs Syndrome?

Bella echoed his sentiment. "3Bs syndrome?"

"Boobs, Blonde, Bimbo," the friend spoke nonchalantly, prompting an outburst from Bella.

"Not that your boobs aren't a handful, BB. What are those? Those are a pair of Cs, aren't they? Can I perform a hands-on estimation?" Both women cackled for awhile. Edward stifled a groan as a result of his mental images.

"Hands off my boobs, Zaf. I'm still scarred from running into you and Kachiri together final year of med school. That was some high quality porn, I must say," Bella joked, earning another laugh from her friend.

"You're a catch, baby. Too many men salivate after you it's disgustingly annoying. Exhibit 1, the guy from Eclipse. Weren't you guys boinking on the regular last year?" Eclipse? Isn't that the famous exclusive restaurant chain in New York?

"Paul?" Who's Paul? Paul Gartner, the owner?

"Yeah, him. God, I remember the time you couldn't walk for the whole weekend."

Edward felt his blood rushing through his veins. Images of Bella in Paul Gartner's arms rushed through his head. Fucking ex-Marine turned entrepreneur turned celebrity. Did Bella really fall for his smarmy charm?

"Mmm," was Bella's simple reply.

"He's a fucking God, Bella. I can't believe you turned him down to be official."

"You mean he's a Fuck God," came Bella's breathy soft reply. "He was sooooo good to my girly bits, but it wasn't going nowhere. You know that." The two women were silent for a while. "But shit, he was punching eight, Zaf. I still miss that cock sometimes," she continued, sounding wistful.

Edward's nose flared.

Bella's friend burst out laughing. "You need to get laid, Bella. Come on, Garrett is sweet on you. Throw that boy a bone, will you?"

"Yea, I just might. He's too hot, don't you think? I'm wary of hot people."

"Speak for yourself, bitch. I feel all inadequate standing next to you and your pal Cullen there, do you see me complaining?"

"Ha. Besides, I have Caleb to think about. He's older now. I can't exactly leave him with Esme and Carlisle cause mommy wanna get herself some."

"Baby, single mothers around the world date all the time."

"I don't know, Zaf. Yea I really do need to get laid, but I'm not sure I want the whole commitment and relationship thing, you know? I only want to live my life raising Caleb, without the complication."

There was a slight pause. Edward held his breath.

The friend chuckled. "Caleb's father has really thrown you off relationships forever, huh?"

He could imagine Bella giving the woman a wan smile. Bella obviously hadn't told her friend about him being Caleb's father.

"Give Garrett a chance. He's really a sweet guy." Garrett? Dr. Garrett Bale? Why does every fucker want a piece of his Bella?

He was about to storm into the kitchen when he heard Bella's soft reply. "I will."

 _A/N: You guys are amazing! Pardon my dory fish memory, Edward IS 35. I shall go back one day and amend my mistake. I'm making my way through reviews, sorry for not replying quickly. Don't worry, Caleb was still asleep while Bella and company were having their crass conversation ;)_

 _Who else is reading Begin Again by Pattyrose? My heart broke for Bella. And I love the nod to Kurt Cobain. Gone too soon._

 _Tell me what you think. I appreciate you guys for taking the time to review :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**With You**  
 **Chapter 11**

Edward clenched his hands into fists before stepping into the kitchen. Both Bella and her friend straightened their backs at the sight of him. He could see telltale blush on Bella's cheeks.

He gave her a soft smile before leaning down to kiss her on her cheek, startling the woman. "Good morning," he murmured, pleased to see her shiver and deepened blush.

Bella's companion watched them with interest. He offered a handshake, which the black woman took. "Hello, I'm Edward."

Zafrina smiled. "Hi, Edward. I'm Zafrina, Bella's neighbor & colleague. How's your wound?"

"It's healing nicely. Bella is taking good care of me," Edward replied, placing a hand on the small of Bella's back. He didn't miss the woman stiffening. "Have you guys had your breakfast? I'm making banana pancakes."

Zafrina grinned. "Wow, he cooks too," she said, wriggling her eyebrows Bella's way, who rolled her eyes.

Bella stood up to grab a fresh glass of orange juice, trying to put a distance between her and Edward. "You staying, Zaf?"

"Nah, I have a breakfast date with Kachiri. I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

After bidding goodbye to Edward, Bella walked Zafrina to the elevator. "Woman, that guy wants to eat you with a spoon!" Zafrina hissed.

Bella rolled her eyes again, pushing on the elevator button. "No, he doesn't. We are not like that. We are hardly friends. He's a brother to my close friend back in Seattle."

Zafrina raised an eyebrow. "You gotta be blind to miss him undressing you with his eyes, baby."

The door opened, and Bella heaved a sigh of relief. "God, no. One guy at a time. Stop shoving them at my face!"

"But I'm telling you this one -."

Chuckling, Bella pushed her good friend into the elevator. "Bye Zaf!"

* * *

She approached the kitchen cautiously, pausing to straighten things in the hallway unnecessarily. She had tried her best to escape being alone with him. Dressings were always done with Esme in tow, who acted as her scrub nurse. Not that he needed much dressing anyway, what's with his wound being held by surgical clips. But that day, as the couple had their weekly day off, Bella was dreading spending time alone with Edward.

She had been a gracious host, and the topic that they had discussed before Edward's accident was never brought up. She was biding her time, praying that he was healing well in order for him to make his way back to Seattle soon. She couldn't have him around for too long; the sight of him made her head and heart hurt.

"Do you have everything for pancakes?" she asked cautiously from the kitchen hallway.

Edward turned on his heels, a soft smile on his face. "Yes. Wanna sit down and keep me company?"

"Um, I'm just going to check on Caleb."

"He's still out like a light, Bella. Come on, I made you your favorite green smoothie," Edward cajoled, pushing the green concoction to Bella.

Bella bit her lip. She didn't want to seem rude, so she took a tentative step into the kitchen and sat down behind the counter. "How do you know what's inside the smoothie?"

"I asked Esme," the man said, flashing her a smile. He remembered Esme's suspicious glare when he had asked about the recipe. "Listen, Bella. Can we talk?"

Her back stiffened again. Edward knew she was expecting the worst again. "Yes. Go ahead."

"I apologize for my behavior, five years ago. And I apologize for the stunt I pulled before the accident. I am sorry for the reckless way I handled the situation after Vegas. I was still inebriated and I didn't mean the rude words I had thrown at you."

She was quiet. He took that as a sign to continue.

"I withdrew the lawsuit. But I would really like it if we could discuss telling him about me. I would like to get to know my son, Bella."

Bella pursed her lips. "Don't you even want a paternity test?"

He chuckled. "Bella, that boy is mini me. Besides, I'm sure you'd turn down my request for paternity."

She figured there was no point in pretence anymore. "Edward, you have to understand my reluctance. Are you going to be in the picture for good? I don't want my boy to have a father only to have him disappear after a month. Can't you see I'm doing you a favor here?"

He bent down to her level and grasped her hands on the kitchen counter. "I saw you guys in JFK last Thanksgiving. I wanted to follow you, but I needed to have assurance. Bella, I had time to think things through. The moment I knew of Caleb, I wanted to be with him. To get to know him. You can count on me being present, Bella. Or if you want it in writing, whatever you need."

Bella sat unmoved. She tugged on her hands to be released but to no avail. "You live in Seattle, Edward. Besides, what are you going to tell Alice?"

Edward met her gaze with a penetrating stare of his own. "The truth."

She raised an eyebrow. "What? That I seduced you in Vegas and purposely gotten myself pregnant?"

Edward's heart clenched. "No. That we both were drunk and one thing led to another."

"Don't you realize that you're breaking your own NDA?" she shot, her eyes narrowing.

The crux of the matter, Edward thought. He looked her directly in the eyes, to convey his sincerity. "That NDA was a mistake, Bella. You can't imagine how sorry I am for my atrocious behavior. I realize a simple apology won't change the past. I'm truly sorry for everything that I have put you and Caleb through. I-"

Bella cut him off, looking incredulous. "You know what, fine." This time she tugged harder and stood up. "I forgive you. " Then she raised her head, her chocolate eyes penetrating his green ones. "I apologize for keeping you in the dark about Caleb. I had gotten myself Plan B pills the very same day I left the hotel, but my menses were still delayed the following month. To be linked to you, to be linked to that night again, was the last thing I had wanted. But despite everything, Caleb was the best thing that had happened to me. I don't apologize for him."

"I've had enough of feeling sorry. To be honest, I would like for us to just move on. I understand that you want to know him. I appreciate that. Despite being only five, Caleb is bright and insightful. Don't take his age at face value. I won't allow you to break his heart," she continued. Not like how you did to mine, she added silently.

"Now, if we're done here, I would like to get back to my room."

With that, she left.

* * *

Edward exhaled. Well. That was that, at least, he thought.

Baby steps.

That Sunday passed on uneventfully. Bella cooked pot roast for lunch and the three of them sat down together to eat. As always, the dish turned out to be delicious but she only shrugged after a compliment from Edward.

He realized it's like penetrating a glacier with her. Not that he could blame her.

On Monday, two days before Christmas, his surgical clips were removed. Dr. Bale told him that his wound was healing nicely. Edward wanted to hate the doctor for pursuing Bella, but Dr. Bale had been nothing but professional. The doctors stated that he should have no problem with a long-haul flight to Seattle.

He found Bella in the hospital cafeteria during her lunch break.

"Is it okay if I stay for Christmas?" he had asked.

She looked down at her coffee, contemplating. Then she nodded. "Sure. I think telling him about you on Christmas will be the best idea."

A grin bloomed on Edward's face. He tried reaching for her hand across the table, which she deliberately pulled away to lift her mug. His hand fell flat on the table between them. "Thank you, Bella."

She nodded, and walked away.

 _A/N: Both of them are trying to work things out amiably. Do you think Bella is handling things well? It will take some time for Edward to redeem himself in her eyes. We can all attest to that. Tell me what you think._

 _Thank you so much to Pay It Forward for reccing this story. You guys are beautiful :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**With You**  
 **Chapter 12**

"Bella."

Bella sighed. She paused while trying to put a casserole dish in the dishwasher.

"Shall we tell him?"

Closing the dishwasher door, she composed herself. Then she stared directly into his eyes. Edward was a sight in his navy slacks and emerald cashmere sweater. "Are you sure you want this?" she asked him quietly.

Edward took another step closer while still respecting her personal space. What he would give to actually have her in his arms. "I do want this, Bella." _I want it all. I want you_ , he added to himself.

The woman pursed her lips. "There's no going back, Edward," she warned.

"I'm fully aware."

"Do you want me to break it to him?"

He shook his head, his green eyes holding her brown ones. "Let me."

He let her dry her hands before ushering her back to the living room. Her hair caressed her back, the scent tantalizing him. He couldn't help but watch her hips sway subtly as she walked in front of him.

He had begged Alice to stay away for Christmas. He wanted to have Bella and Caleb to himself for the holidays. For the first time in so many years, especially after his parents' death, he felt like **as if** he belonged to a family. Bella was still slightly hostile around him, but the woman was coming around. She was never downright rude to him, which amazed him to no end.

He wanted to wear down her guard. He wanted her to welcome him into her arms. But he knew better than to push too hard.

"Edward, I need help to build the fire truck!" Caleb called out from his place on the living room carpet. Edward had gotten him toys and gifts enough to entertain a whole kindergarten of kids, and Caleb's favorite was the Lego City Fire Collection.

Esme and Carlisle had been briefed about the situation. They still had their reservations about the rich man from Seattle, but they were slowly warming up to him. Carlisle took notice on how the man doted on his employer, and that it went unnoticed to said, woman.

"Are you enjoying your Christmas, Caleb?"

The little boy nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, sir, because I got to spend it with you, Pop Carlisle, Gemma Esme, and Mommy!"

Edward felt some sort of pride springing in his chest. He felt a surge of happiness that his son loved having him around. "You don't mind me spending Christmas with you and Mommy?" He asked for clarification. He needed it as a boost.

"I'm happy you're around, Edward," the little boy replied, beaming.

Edward inhaled deeply, feeling encouraged by his son's display. He cast a look at the beautiful woman on the floor sitting by his son. He saw her nodding her head, her face a blank mask. _I'm doing this for you and for him, Bella. Please give me a chance, he pleaded silently._

"Caleb, Mommy and I have something to tell you," he started nervously.

The boy looked up expectantly.

"It is important for you to understand it fully, so don't hesitate to ask any questions if you don't, okay?"

Nodding, Caleb replied, "Okay."

Here goes nothing, he thought. "Mommy and I had known each other when we were little, and then we met again about five years ago."

"Did you use to play together like Phoebe and I do?"

Edward looked up to see Bella's response to Caleb's question. The woman refrained from snorting, bless her. "Um well, we were not really friends then. Mommy was friends with my sister, though."

"Aunt Alice? The pretty lady in the picture?"

"Yes, that's her. Mommy and Aunt Alice were best friends."

Caleb frowned. "Phoebe and I are best friends, and we play together every day. Did you guys have a fight, Mommy?"

Bella pursed her lips. "No, baby, I didn't have a fight with Aunt Alice. I had to move because of my job so I couldn't see her every day because of that."

"Oh, okay. Did you and Edward finally become friends after you met five years ago?" Caleb asked.

Both adults looked at each other. "Mommy and I got married five years ago, Caleb," Edward spoke gently.

Caleb contemplated for a few seconds. "So you're my Daddy," he said as a matter of fact.

They were shocked by Caleb's quick deduction. Edward nodded quickly. "Yes, I am your daddy, Caleb."

"Well, I knew all along," the boy shrugged.

"How?" Bella uttered, speechless.

"Mommy, Edward and I both have red hair and green eyes. It's as easy as math," Caleb spoke, rolling his eyes.

Edward marveled at the brilliant mind of their child. His eyes watered slightly. He was relieved that Caleb wasn't upset with the whole turn of event. "Is it all right, Caleb?"

"Is it all right that you're my daddy you mean?"

Edward nodded, his heart beating fast.

"I like you being my daddy," Caleb smiled shyly.

Bella almost choked on her tears, while Edward brought a hand to cover his mouth. "I like being your daddy too," he choked.

"It's okay, Edward," Caleb spoke again. "It's okay that you were away. I know you were busy."

Overwhelmed by emotions, Edward grabbed his son and enveloped him in his arms. "I'm sorry, Caleb. Daddy's sorry that I was away."

"Don't cry, Edward. Is it okay if I call you Daddy from now on?" The child inquired, patting his father's back awkwardly.

"I would love that very much, Caleb. Thank you."

Bella's tears were running freely down her face upon witnessing the emotional display. Guilt ate at her heart. It was her fault that Caleb wasn't known to his father earlier. It was her fault that she deprived them of each other. She covered her mouth to avoid the sob that was impending.

As if Edward could detect her distress, the man reached out to grab her hand in comfort. Together the three of them became a link, chained together by the small boy in between.

* * *

He had just finished tucking Caleb in for the first time officially as his dad. He had spent some time caressing the boy's head, and kissing his forehead. He felt some inner peace that Caleb had acknowledged him as his father. Edward had never thought he could feel some sort of attachment to another individual, but it was exactly what he felt with his son, increasingly so with his son's mother too.

He found her sitting in the dark of her room, sobbing quietly. He felt dismayed to be the cause of her pain. Slowly, he cracked the door open wider as not to spook her. He gently sat down next to her on her bed.

Realizing his presence, Bella quickly wiped her tears.

They sat in silence together. No one spoke for a while.

"I'm sorry I kept Caleb from you. I did try to tell you," she started softly, staring at her hands.

"That night in Blue Lounge?" He asked. Past regrets haunted him.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I was too chickenshit to face you alone. Irina was there to throw you off," he admitted.

"You were afraid I was going to beg you to stay," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"I was not a good man, Bella. I was pompous and a jackass. I'm sorry my past behavior turned you away from me," he sighed. "I don't blame you for not telling me. You were right, I would have demanded you to do something we both might have regretted later."

Neither spoke again until Bella broke the silence.

"Caleb is my world, Edward. I don't think I could survive if you took him away," she whispered.

He fell on his knees in front of her reaching for her cold hands. "I won't ever take you away from Caleb, Bella. You are his mother, his life," he vowed adamantly.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but what changed?" Bella questioned, skeptically.

Edward chuckled, squeezing Bella's hands gently. He couldn't resist laying a kiss on them. "Besides the fact that you literally gave me life again, you mean?"

"Edward, even if you were a stranger, I would have tried my best to save you," Bella argued. "I don't want our truce to be about you being indebted to me."

"How do you expect me not to feel indebted, Bella? You saved me when I didn't deserve saving." He stared at their hands melded together.

"Don't be, Edward. I just did what any decent human being would do. I'm a doctor. It's my job to try my best to save lives," she replied adamantly. "Please don't talk like that. You're a father, somebody's brother, a valuable member of the community. You deserved saving. Everybody deserves a second chance in life."

"I was so horrible to you; so despicable. I don't know how you could overlook that, Bella," he whispered, his eyes were still on their hands.

The silence was deafening.

"You move on, Edward. I moved on. You forgive, and you make peace," she replied. "All the hatred would catch up to me. I'm a mother; I can't afford to stay angry all the time. It's not about you and me. It's about you and Caleb."

"I can't thank you enough for taking a chance with me. I know it must be hard. I don't deserve your kindness."

"Like I told you, it's about you and Caleb. I respect your prerogative to exercise your rights as Caleb's father. I've seen so many families who undergo difficult times making decisions for their children, not thinking what's best for them."

"We may never be anything to each other, but I can be amiable to you. Feuding is a waste of time. We don't have to be friends for you to be a good father to Caleb. But rest assured Edward, my boy deserves that; a good father."

"That's the thing, Bella. I want to make amends with you too. You are a priority. I know the wound is too raw, I was harsh beyond belief. Therefore I won't be pushing you. But make no mistake, I want to pursue this subject again when you're comfortable."

She exhaled. "Let sleeping dogs lie, Edward."

"You're too important."

Bella chuckled, not convinced. "From experience, this...gratitude will fade. I shall bide my time." She gave him a wan smile and stood, relinquishing his hold on her. "It has been an exhausting day. If you don't mind."

He watched as the door closed slowly on his face. It didn't go unnoticed how it almost felt as if she was closing her heart to him.

Her words made a resounding echo in his head.

 _I_ _moved_ _on...  
_ _We may never be anything to each other...  
_ _Let sleeping dogs lie..._

The wooden door felt cold against his forehead, as cold as the proverbial knife piercing his heart.

 _A/N: Huge thanks to my Beta, SunflowerFran of Pay It Forward. She made the chapter so much neater. Thank you for reading. I did say it's going to be a slow burn, so don't worry about Bella jumping into bed with Edward soon :)_

 _By the way, I love all the angsty song recommendations! Let's change the tune a bit, what's your favorite fight song?_

 _Read and review, lovelies :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**With You**  
 **Chapter 13**

"Long time no see, friend."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. A rush of missing love filled her heart. She had always regarded Alice as her best friend, and leaving her was a decision not made lightly. Leaving Alice was the worst part of leaving Seattle.

"Come to momma," Alice cooed.

Bella laughed in spite of her tears. She stepped dutifully into Alice's arms, who immediately engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Never again, Bella Swan," she whispered, crying. "I'd sooner leave my dumbass of a brother than leave you hanging."

Edward cleared his throat at the remark.

Pulling slightly from the hug, Alice shot him the bitch brow. "What? You did admit to being a complete jackass, didn't you?"

Edward kept mum, which was wise of him. "Rub salt in my wound, why don't you?" He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Time has been kind, look at you! Look at that hair! So unfair how you get increasingly beautiful with age," Alice gushed. "I love your boots! And your sweater dress! What is it? Ralph Lauren?"

Bella laughed at her best friend's incessant questions. "Thank you, thank you, yes," she replied, giving her Alice another good squeeze. "Alice Whitlock, you are extraordinary. You haven't changed one bit," she marveled.

Edward shook his head at the antics of the two girls. Somehow he knew their reunion would turn out exactly this way; fun and bittersweet. They were two of the most kindhearted women he knew, and he was positive there wouldn't be any finger-pointing between the two of them.

He felt the brunt of guilt eating at him. Therefore he made a silent exit towards the living room. Caleb and Marcus were huddled together on the couch watching _Finding Nemo_. "I need to gear up for _Finding Dory_ ," Caleb had announced earlier. And Marcus had graduated from Disney to Pixar.

"Caleb?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

Oh, he's a sucker for his newly-earned title. "Your Aunt Alice is here," he said, smiling gently at his son.

Caleb's eyes widened. He immediately jumped down from the couch, the movie forgotten. "She is? Do you think she will like me?"

"She will absolutely love you, son," he assured the little boy. "Let's go and greet her."

"Do I look okay?" Caleb asked, trying to tame his hair and clothes.

Edward laughed. His son has proven to be increasingly amusing with time. "Son, you're perfectly handsome the way you are."

Caleb pursed his lips, looking up at his dad thoughtfully. "When I grow up, I want to have a beard like you do," he vowed.

Marcus, who had been witness to the exchange, rolled his eyes. He knew his boss' facial hair had proven to be such a nuisance with the ladies. His medium stubble, a la David Beckham has attracted all kinds of pussies in the past. Marcus approached the child before squatting down to his level. "Kid, you look handsome just the way you are. Your old man needs the beard and all the help he could get to at least appear appealing to your mommy."

"What's a-pee-ling, Marcus?" Caleb asked innocently.

Edward shot his right-hand man the warning glare. "Don't listen to Marcus. Come on, Son. Let's greet Aunt Alice."

"I heard my name being called!"

The men turned to look at the doorway where Bella and Alice were standing. Their smiles were blinding, despite a few mascara streaks. Both women had their arms around each other's waist, and the sight was heartwarming to see.

Caleb's face broke into a shy smile. He genially stepped forward and offered Alice a handshake. "Hello, my name is Caleb. Are you my Aunt Alice?"

Alice looked down at her nephew and daintily took his offered hand. "I am indeed your Aunt Alice. I can't get over how handsome you are, Caleb!"

Caleb beamed. "Am I as a-pee-ling as my daddy?"

Marcus and Alice burst out laughing, while Edward looked down at his son exasperatedly. Bella looked a bit lost. "Sweetie, come here and give your aunty a hug!"

Caleb ran enthusiastically into Alice's arms and the two exchanged hugs like two, long-lost best friends. "Look at you! My, my, your brilliant green eyes are going to break hearts one day!" Alice exclaimed, giving her nephew a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, let's not pray for that," Bella muttered, studiously ignoring Edward's gaze. His green eyes had been dutifully following her movement every time they were together in a room. It was unnerving at best.

"Are you here to be Mommy's friend? Cause Mommy doesn't want to be Daddy's friend. I think Daddy did something to make Mommy mad, and now she doesn't want to be friends," Caleb reported. The result of his admission brought different reactions from the adults. "Maybe you can sit them down and ask them to shake hands?"

Bella turned ten different shades of red while Edward shifted awkwardly on his feet. Let it be known the tips of his ears were turning an interesting hue of red, too. Marcus cleared his throat while doing his best to hold in a snicker.

Alice couldn't help giving her nephew another squeeze. "Oh, I love you, Caleb! And don't worry; Aunt Alice is here to make sure Daddy and Mommy are friends again. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please. Both of them, are boring together."

Alice laughed. "Boy, you and I are going to have fun together!"

* * *

"Thank you for having me, Bella."

Bella smiled as she placed the cup of chamomile tea on the dresser. "Thank you for coming, Alice. I hope you're comfortable with the room."

"The room is excellent. I love the decor," Alice replied, smiling. She patted the space on the bed next to her. "Fancy a sleepover?"

Grinning, Bella plopped down on the bed before slipping under the comforter.

"Just like old times," Alice chimed, pulling her best friend into her arms. "How have you been, Isabella Swan? I'm sorry Papa Charlie passed on. I would have been here for you if I had known."

"It's okay, Alice. He passed on in his sleep, and it was very peaceful. We decided to cremate him, just as he requested." Bella leaned her head on Alice's shoulder. "Thank you for forgiving me so easily, Whitlock."

"Five years is my limit. More than that you gotta work for it," Alice joked. "I love you, Bella. I'm grateful for the chance to see you again. Life is too short to hold grudges."

Bella grinned. "Where are Jasper and Maddie? I would love to meet that beautiful daughter of yours."

"I decided to leave them at home. I need to concentrate on reuniting with you. I can't exactly kick Jasper out of bed to have a sleepover like this." She gave her best friend a nudge, eyebrows wiggling. "You and Edward made a good looking baby. I always knew you guys would."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice..."

Alice immediately put up a hand to pause Bella's speech. "I heard Edward's side of the story. He's living in regret, Bella. He wishes he could undo whatever he said to you to push you all the way across the country."

Bella exhaled. "It's been five years, Alice. I've forgiven him."

"But you haven't forgotten."

Bella remained silent and played with the loose thread of the comforter.

"That brilliant head of yours is too good at remembering things. That's why you were such a good student and are now a brilliant doctor," Alice joked.

"He deserves this you know. Your ambivalence. I knew he was capable of being very cruel," Alice spoke softly. "He was in a bad place. He didn't show it, but I knew deep down he was very jaded. Tanya did a number on him."

"Alice, I'm just over it. I don't want to know."

"I'm not trying to defend him, Bella. Far be it from me to tell you what to do. Just that, there's an explanation for all this fucked-up-ness. Whenever you want to listen, I'll tell you."

Bella sighed, absentmindedly playing with Alice's hair. "The most important thing is Caleb. I appreciate that he wants to include Caleb into his life. Nevertheless, I'm still wary of his intentions and whether he'll pull through. Caleb is already attached to him. I don't want my boy hurt."

"Bella, Edward wants Caleb, for all intents and purposes and if you're ready to acknowledge it, he wants you too. So badly."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on, Alice. He's still feeling indebted to me, on top of feeling remorseful of what he did five years back. Those are never a good basis for a relationship."

"Are you opposed to that? A romance with my brother?"

Bella fell silent. "That shouldn't even be the issue. He hated me before the accident. Just because I donated blood to him, he now wants a relationship?"

"He never hated you, Bella. For all of his achievements, he's a very insecure man. He saw you as a potential threat. A very appealing threat," Alice explained.

"We are two adults with too much history between us. I think it'd take a lobotomy to forget some of the things he said," Bella confessed.

Alice sighed. "Boy, Edward has his work cut out for him." She turned on her side to face Bella. "Do you know Emmett and I had an ongoing bet for how long it would take you guys to be together?"

Bella frowned. "Emmett?"

Alice nodded, smiling. "Yeah. He'd be stoked to know I've found you. He was always fond of you."

A hint of a smile graced Bella's lips. She was always fond of the gentle giant too. "You guys are weird."

"Bella, Edward has had a boner for you since high school."

Rolling her eyes, Bella gave a gentle shove to Alice's shoulder. "Come on. He didn't even blink my way back then."

"That was because I told him to stay away. He wasn't good for you back then. I told him there was too much at stake. You were, and still are, so important to me. Being young and dumb, he chose the highway and stayed away."

Well, that was new. She didn't know what to say to what Alice had said. "So what, he was attracted to me. I have to admit I was pretty hot in high school, especially with my librarian glasses," Bella joked, shrugging.

Alice laughed. "Look at you! I love this confidence. My God, men must be begging at your feet to date you. Tell me, does Edward have potential competition?"

"Potential nothing, Alice. Nothing will happen between Edward and me. I date casually here and there, and I'm not going to change that just because Edward is interested in becoming a father."

"He will be pissed, that's for sure," Alice commented with a gleeful smile on her lips. "I can't wait to hear about the guys you've been boinking in New York. Tell me, is the grass greener, or the dick bigger on this side of the continent?" She quipped, grinning salaciously.

Bella let out a full belly laugh. "Always so crass, woman! You and Zafrina would get along well. She's my neighbor and colleague. You'll love her."

"Oh yeah? I'm loving this Zafrina already." Alice gave her best friend a tight squeeze. "Let Edward work for it, Bella. But let it be known, you two are meant to be. When the time comes for you to accept him, I hope you will stop pushing him away."

Bella contemplated her response. She returned her best friend's gesture by squeezing back. "I love you, Alice. I'm willing to do a lot of things for you but being with Edward may not be one of them."

"I know these things, Bella. I'll let you live in denial for a while," Alice replied, smiling mysteriously. "Come on, let's sleep. Tomorrow is a brand new day."

 _A/N: Thank you for your patience. I had a convention last week, and was only able to send this chapter for editing yesterday. SunflowerFran has again contributed her awesome beta skills for this chapter. I shall get to the reviews soonish, within next week hopefully. I really appreciate the input given about how Bella and Caleb are being portrayed. Let's see whether this chapter will somehow appease you guys. I hope you guys had a splendid Fourth of July there in the States._

 _Now, tell me, are you guys Team TayVin or Hiddleswift? Mind-numbing question, I know :P_


	14. Chapter 14

**With You**

 **Chapter 14**

"Mr. Cullen will also provide monthly alimony on top of child support to Dr. Isabella Swan and Caleb Anthony Swan."

"Hold on," Bella spoke, putting her hand up to halt the lawyer. "What do you mean 'monthly alimony? '" She demanded.

"It means, Mr. Cullen will cater to a mutually agreed amount of financial support to you," Jason Jenks explained, albeit a bit afraid of the potential reaction.

Bella leaned back in the chair and stared directly into Edward's face.

 _She was doing it again_ , he thought. It's true what his fellow men said, 'be afraid of women who give you a blank stare.'

"Isn't money the root of all of our problems? Do you really think I'd be happy to take your money, after everything that's been said?" She asked, irate.

 _Again, his words came back to bite him in the ass._

He knew he needed to tread the question cautiously. "My previous words were spoken in anger by a deluded man. I haven't apologized enough for them and probably never could. And I know you are financially stable, but I want to take care of you."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Do I look like I need to be taken care of?"

 _Is this a trick question?_

"No?"

"Then why do you think I want your money?"

"Bella, you bore me a child. You deserve that and more," he attempted to explain, knowing he had just shoved his foot into his mouth.

"Why don't you give me half of Cullen Enterprises while you're at that?" She said sarcastically.

"Okay."

The woman threw her hands in the air.

"You don't want me to?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to do anything at all for me. Don't insult me with the money talk."

Horrified, Edward quickly replied. "It's not my intention to insult you. Fine, no money talk for now." He exhaled. "Can we talk about security?"

"What about it?"

"You and Caleb are to be chauffeured to and from the school and the hospital."

"We were just fine using the subway, and Caleb enjoys the walk back from school."

"I know, Bella, but soon you will be linked to me, and with that comes a certain level of hazard. I live a fairly, high-profile life, and unfortunately, both of you will be subjected to it," Edward explained.

Bella pursed her lips. "I'll allow one security detail. Preferably Marcus, since Caleb is well acquainted with him already. I would also like to request for you to factor Caleb into your future dealings, which may cause these so-called 'potential hazards'."

"Of course, Bella. You and Caleb are my utmost priority," Edward vowed. "It is not my intention to interrupt your routine. I know despite the circumstances you have provided the best for Caleb's upbringing. I just want to contribute something in order to share the responsibility."

Bella nodded. She really didn't have anything much to say to that.

"Cullen Enterprises will be opening its East Coast office, so I will be spending more time here. I believe that will work out well with our current development."

"You'll be supervising the New York office?" Bella asked cautiously.

Edward nodded. He tried to contain his excitement. "Therefore, I would like to apply for joint custody," he broached the topic slowly.

Bella leaned back further in the chair. Being exposed to Edward for a prolonged period of time is like being exposed to uranium; it's detrimental to her health.

"I understand that you don't want to disrupt Caleb's routine too drastically. Therefore, I'm hoping you could spare some weekends for me. I am also open to sharing the weekend with you so that Caleb will know that we will be co-parenting."

"That might sound like a good idea but I think it may confuse him in the long run. I'm sure you have a significant other that you want to take into account."

Edward shook his head adamantly. "I 'm single." _However, I would like to be dating you, he added silently_.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "If you're dating casually, I would like to request for you to extend the courtesy of not exposing Caleb to that lifestyle. On occasion I do date but I've never brought Caleb into the equation."

Edward gritted his teeth at the thought of Bella 'casually dating'.

"Bella, I am not dating, period."

They commenced a stare-down.

"Caleb is my priority as of now. You are, too. I only see the two of you in my foreseeable future," Edward spoke clearly, his hands folded on the table in the act of total transparency.

Bella bit her lip and averted her eyes. "Well, I believe we should have everything in writing," she decided. She looked to the side at her own attorney, who had been monitoring their conversation closely.

Kate Danvers nodded her head. "Everything will be notarized, and a copy will be sent to each of you."

* * *

Bella exited the building, which housed Jenks and Associates with a heavy heart. As of next week, she will be sharing her son with the man she had no thought of ever again seeing. The idea was sobering, making her a little bit sad and scared. She wasn't sure of what the future held. Everything looked good on paper, but she still couldn't get over the fact how much their lives had changed in the matter of a few months.

"Bella!"

She turned her head to see Edward jogging towards her. He was so handsome in his business suit; her heart actually ached.

Edward ran a hand through his hair once before tugging the ends. She had noticed that it was one of his nervous gestures. She wept silently at sight of the auburn disarray.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you mind if we go for lunch together?" He blurted. "If you're free, I mean," he quickly added.

Bella contemplated her answer. She needed to be cordial with him; after all, they will soon be co-parenting. "Okay. Where do you want to go?"

Lombardi's Pizza wasn't too packed that afternoon. "Thank you for accompanying me. I've been dying to taste the pizza for quite some time now," Edward confessed.

"Why? Marcus too posh for pizza?" Bella inquired, smirking.

"I believe you just hurt poor Marcus' feelings," Edward replied, laughing. Marcus just rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

They quietly feasted on their Margherita and meatballs pizza, except for a few moans emanated by Edward. Bella refrained from giggling, but a small laugh did eventually escape her.

Edward grinned at the sight of a smiling Bella. He was amazed at how her smile lit up her entire face. He stopped himself before his hand could reach out to tuck a wayward strand of her hair.

"Thank you."

Bella shrugged. "I'm enjoying the meal too, Edward. It was no real hardship on my part."

"No, Bella. Thank you for everything; for having me in your home and for giving me a chance."

Bella nodded. "We established that it needed to be done."

Marcus excused himself to the restroom. Bella and Edward continued their meal in silence before Edward spoke. "I'm leaving for Seattle tomorrow afternoon."

Bella stopped her chewing. "Oh."

"I need to settle a few things in the west coast office. I'll be back next Monday," Edward informed.

"Okay."

"I've informed Caleb about it. Is it ok if I Skype with him before his bedtime every night?"

"That should be fine."

"Do you want me to send Alice home?"

"No, no. I love having her around."

Edward lifted an eyebrow. "As opposed to having me around?"

Bella pursed her lips to avoid from smirking. Edward laughed. "I know I've overstayed my welcome. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow."

Bella put down her pizza, her expression serious. "I'm sorry I'm being hard on you. It's just so...sudden," Bella confessed.

"I'm sorry to completely barge into your life too," Edward added. "There's something that you need to know."

"Okay."

"I was on my way to you the day of the accident. I had wanted to apologize for my behavior," Edward revealed. "You have to know, the accident wasn't the precipitating factor to my change of heart. I wanted to apologize the moment after I said the horrible things I did."

Edward reached across the table to grasp one of her hands. She didn't pull away, much to his relief. "You have to know, you have always disconcerted me. I lose my nerve when I'm around you. My pride and bravery, it was all a facade. The truth is, I've always been fascinated by you."

"You are not ready to hear what I have to say regarding my feelings for you, which given the record, is understandable. You, Bella Swan, have the power to really cripple me. I hope you won't be too brutal, despite me being very deserving. The only thing that placates me is the fact that you're such a gentle, yet strong woman. And you don't hurt people unnecessarily," he added, a soft smile on his face.

"The only other thing I ask, apart from the million requests I've made regarding you and Caleb, is to spare me some of your thoughts," he pleaded, his green eyes piercing. "Because truthfully, you are always in mine."

 _A/N: Beta-ed by the fabulous SunflowerFran._

 _Did anybody watch the Euro 2016 final just now?_


	15. Chapter 15

**With You**  
 **Chapter 15**

"Do you want more kids?" Alice asked.

Bella smiled. Both of them were listening to Edward and Caleb's conversation on Skype in the other room. "I'd love to have more. Back when I thought I'd be single forever, living and working in war-ridden countries, the thought of having children had never crossed my mind."

The sound of Caleb cheering to his daddy made the two women broke into chuckles. Bella smiled softly. "But Caleb changed all that. I like being a mom." She pondered for awhile. "Yes, I'd like more. Maybe I'll adopt. Having more than one kids from different fathers without being attached to anybody is too much of a hussy, don't you think?"

Alice shrugged. "Well, you could always have them with the same father."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"He's crazy over you, Bella."

"Be realistic, Alice. His latest tryst was with a Hollywood actress. The last time I met him five years ago, he was going at it with a Russian heiress. Why would he settle for me?"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare do this, Bella. You are a certified mothereffin MILF. If I swing both ways, I would so do you," Alice exclaimed. "You dated a man who graced a GQ cover. A hottie medic is pining after you. Don't get me started on the looks you've been getting every time we go out," Alice scolded. "He's not settling. You're the fucking pedestal, woman."

Bella sighed.

"I understand your reluctance, but don't ever degrade yourself," her best friend continued to chide.

Bella leaned back against the couch. "It's just, I don't know. I don't want to complicate matter. I married him once, it lasted less than a month. _Now_ he wanted to be together? What a joke," she said bitterly.

Alice was hit with a feeling of dismay. All this while she thought Edward had problems. Her brother wore his heart on his sleeves. Unlike Edward, Bella buried her feelings under layers of pretence and ignorance. This conversation was slowly revealing how their past had hit Bella harder than Alice had thought.

The snow had fallen again outside. Bella threw her gaze out her patio window. "He didn't even attempt to talk to me after chasing me out. Do you know how horrible I felt? How embarrassing it was for me to do the walk of shame in my bathrobe?"

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek, which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. "When I attempted to tell him about Caleb, he flaunted another woman in my face. His words rang loudly in my ears, and let me tell you, Alice. I tried. I forgave him. But I will never forget."

"I was bound to the ridiculous NDA, so I couldn't even cry to my own best friend. And now the NDA is regarded void. How do you make void five years of hurt and pain just like that, Alice? How?"

Bella lifted her face to look directly into Alice's dismayed eyes. "I was just another woman he had fucked for fun. Too bad he had accidentally put a fucking ring on it."

Alice tried to contain her own sob. Bella's pain was so palpable she felt it as if it was her own. She reached out to engulf her best friend in a hug. "I'm sorry it happened, baby. I truly am," Alice sobbed.

Bella smiled softly despite her tears. "I just don't believe in it anymore. I don't think it is for me. Relationships. Just let it go."

Alice left a lingering kiss on her best friend's forehead. "I'll leave it for now, Bella. But believe me you, you deserve all the happiness in this world. I don't ever want you to think back to the past and feel that you are unloved. We'll move on from this. I promise."

* * *

Caleb's stockinged feet were soundless against the floor. "Uh oh, daddy. Aunt Alice made me cry," he whispered to the iPad.

Edward was alarmed. The last time he saw Bella shed a tear was in his office. And that was after a lot of pushing and bullying from his part. "Caleb, I'm going to hang up on Skype and call the house phone. Can you pick it up when it rings and give it to mommy?"

Caleb nodded his head vigorously. He was after all, the man of the house. Daddy had said so. So he needed to take care of mommy. Starting off with answering the house phone.

Alice pulled away from Bella, looking at her face questioningly. "Who would be calling so late at night?"

The ringing stopped just as Bella climbed down the couch to answer it. A few seconds later, Caleb ran into the room, cradling the phone to his chest.

He shoved the phone to his bewildered mother. "It's daddy."

Bella frowned. Speak of the devil.

"Hey you."

Bella bit her lip. "Hi."

"I have a gut feeling I just made you cry."

Pursing her lips, she gestured to Alice to excuse herself and stepped out to the kitchen. "You kind of did. It was a much needed conversation with Alice."

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella exhaled. "Let's not do this again."

"I know you're tired of listening to me saying this. All I can say is I want to make it better, if you'd allow me."

"Edward," she warned, firm.

The line was quiet for awhile. "Have you taken your dinner?"

"Yes."

"What was for dinner?"

"I made grilled salmon and risotto."

Edward grunted appreciatively. "Did Caleb finish his vegetables?"

Bella chuckled. "He did."

"Have you taken your bath?"

"Not yet."

"Want me to distract Alice so you can take your bath?"

Bella laughed. "No no. I love talking to Alice."

"Are you still feeling sad, Bella?"

She paused before answering. Honestly, she felt slightly better. "I think I'm much better. Thank you."

"No worries, love. I'm happy you're feeling better." Edward could actually visualise Bella's soft smile. "Let me talk to Alice just a bit? I want to make sure she'll cheer you up."

Bella rolled her eyes. She let the endearment flew by her. "I'm thirty five, Edward. Not five."

Chuckling, Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, I know. And what a fine body you have to accompany that age," he teased.

Bella blushed. "Come on, now."

"Just sibling talk. And I want to warn her about making you cry," Edward reassured.

"I thought we established that you were the cause of my tears?"

"Bella," Edward whined. Though much she hated it, it sounded precious.

"Fine."

* * *

"You messed up big time, brother."

Edward cringed. His hair was suffering from all the frustrated pulling he had been doing. "That bad, huh?"

"If you weren't my brother, I would have kicked your ass and blender your nuts."

"Sadistic much, sister?"

Alice growled. "I don't care what you do, but you need to grovel. Do everything, kiss her feet if she allows you that privilege!" she hissed quietly into the phone. She felt like she was cheating on her best friend giving pointers to her brother that way.

Edward sighed. "I know, Alice. I know. Not a day goes by I don't regret my actions. It costs me the most remarkable woman I've ever known," Edward confessed. "Go easy on me. Help me," he pleaded.

Alice's heart softened. It was rare for Edward to beg her. In fact, he never did. "How do you plan to proceed?" she inquired, all business.

"I have a few vague ideas."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just admit it, Edward. You have no idea how to handle the Bella situation."

Edward groaned, 2800 miles away in Seattle. "I am at a total loss," he admitted begrudgingly. "I had to open my big mouth and pushed her about money."

Alice clucked her tongue. "Bad move, brother."

"Tell me about it," he moaned.

"Be creative. Don't tell me the ten days of your stay in her home didn't highlight you to her likes and dislikes?"

Edward pondered upon Alice's question. He peeked at the newest screensaver on his phone. It was taken discreetly on Christmas; the moment when Caleb gave Bella a big kiss after receiving the Sbyke P16 as a Christmas present. He just loved the way her face lighted up and how Caleb looked so happy.

"So?"

Edward sighed. "She loves being a mommy. She loves Caleb with her life. What is it they always say to each other during bedtime? To infinity and beyond? She loves coffee. She also loves food. She's a great cook despite not being able to cook often."

Alice nodded approvingly, despite knowing the fact that her brother was thousands of miles away. "That's a good start. What else do you know?"

"She runs five miles daily. She makes a mean meat loaf and lasagna. She loves blackout lilies. She wears Elie Saab Le Parfum and breaks out Opium from time to time," Edward recited.

"Jesus," Alice muttered. "Stalker much? How do you know what type of lilies she likes? Since when are you a horticulture connoisseur?"

"I Google imaged them once. She bought them for herself on Christmas," he admitted.

Alice had to give him props. He's doing his homework well. "What else?"

Edward remembered a conversation between Bella and her friend that he had eavesdropped on, and cringed. "She has a healthy sexual appetite," he added as an afterthought, scowling.

Alice burst out laughing. "I bet you just love that, don't you?"

"Shit, Alice. I'm freaking the fuck out here."

"I'm sorry. That was just the sound of karma biting your ass," Alice replied, giggling. "If you expect her to pine for you, you're sadly mistaken. You have given her nothing to pine over, brother."

Edward cringed. "Ouch, Alice. Ouch."

Alice sighed. "Work on your game. But be understanding at the same time. Let her find you. But lead the way subtly."

"What the hell is that? Is that even English?"

Alice laughed. "Don't be obtuse. Entice her."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, Edward! How the hell did you score with the ladies before?"

"Fuck," Edward cursed lowly.

"Look, do whatever you need to do. I don't want to know the details because that would be yucky. Remember to be fair. Never push. A little jealousy is good. But not too overpowering," Alice advised.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edward muttered.

"In time you'll know. What are you doing with the living situation?"

"I'm moving to New York," Edward answered, firm.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm sure, Alice. I don't ever want to be so far away from them anymore."

Alice inhaled deeply. "I'm sure going to miss fighting with you."

Edward smiled, rolling his eyes. "You'll be visiting so often I may get tired of seeing your face."

"You're cruel. I don't know why I love you."

The two siblings fell silent.

"Do you think she'll come back to me?"

"She will, but it won't be anytime soon. So be patient," Alice coaxed. "In the mean time, give it your best shot. About time you make things right."

 _A/N: This chapter is unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for my lack of review replies. Life is kind of hectic.  
_  
 _What other fandom do you read? And what story do you recommend for said fandom?_

 _Have a lovely weekend, ladies :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**With You**  
 **Chapter 16**

The ER was fairly busy that afternoon. A ten-vehicle pile-up had occurred on the Henry Hudson, which created havoc in the ER. Thankfully, no fatalities were recorded. When they were wrapping up the final patient, Bella's stomach growled, and immediately she was reminded that lunchtime had passed a few hours ago.

"Boss, you know, in Asia, we believe that in order to expel bad luck, you need to bathe yourself in water mixed with seven types of flowers. Maybe you need to do that?" Vika, an Indonesian intern, suggested with a grin.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Look at it this way: you guys learn more with me around," she replied, patting the girl's shoulder affectionately. "I'm going for some grub. Be back in fifteen. Make sure you guys take turns and eat too, okay?"

When she arrived at her office, the smell of bacon and cheese hit her nostrils. She pushed open the door suspiciously, and there, sitting prettily on her desk was a Burger & Barrel paper bag.

She gingerly tore at the closure and unearthed the fragrant masterpiece. A small Note It fell on her lap.

 _I love the way you eat. Miss you._

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the sender was. Bella sighed. The man is back on Manhattan ground.

She was halfway through her burger when she felt it was imperative for her to be gracious, even only for a cheeseburger. _Well, it was a gourmet one_ , she tried to justify.

 _Thank you for the burger. B._

A reply came a few seconds later. She was in between bites with a drop of mustard trickling down her lip.

 _I hope you like it. Of course, my sources did confirm your partiality to the burger. E._

Bella raised an eyebrow. His sources? She was sure that in between the heartfelt talks and gossip she had shared with Alice, she didn't squeeze in the info of her favorite burger joint.

Carlisle.

Traitor.

 _Ah. Thank you again. Yes, it's my favorite burger joint. B._

 _I'm glad you're enjoying it. Although it's a little late for lunch, isn't it? I hope you're taking care of yourself well. E._

Bella rolled her eyes. How sweet of him to be concerned. She decided to ignore the text.

A few minutes later, while she was washing her hands, another message entered her inbox.

 _I was wondering…are you free after work today? I'd like to consult your opinion regarding a potential residence I'm eyeing. E._

Sighing, she plopped down on her couch. Why would he want her opinion on his future crib? It was not as if she would bother stepping into it, she thought petulantly.

 _I think a real estate agent works just fine, Edward. B._

 _I want your opinion about what works for when Caleb is over. E._

Bella felt a tug at her heart. Soon her baby would be having sleepovers with his daddy in his brand new residence. She was never apart for more than a day from her baby since he was born.

Sighing, Bella typed her answer.

 _I need to be back before Caleb's bedtime. B._

 _I promise I'll bring you back before then. E._

Don't be a pushover, Bella.

 _Ok, no later. B._

* * *

On the other side of Manhattan, Edward was literally pumping his fist.

Small victories are crucial especially to businessmen such as him. Small victories shall later make way for great ones.

His PA had contacted a real estate agent who specialized in luxurious properties in Manhattan. So far, the agency had listed three potentials to be visited today. From the photos he had received in his email, he had already made a preliminary choice. However, he was seeking Bella's opinion, because as far-fetched as it may be at the time, he really hoped she would one day reside there.

He took time driving down the Henry Hudson. The memory was fresh, but it wasn't debilitating. Somehow, he felt he came out of the accident a stronger man. He came out convinced that his life was precious; both to himself and to his family. He still had more things to prove, especially to the woman currently in Presbyterian, so he had no business dying yet.

He slowed down as he approached the parking lot of the ER. After parking his brand new Audi Q7, he made his way to the side entrance. At the same time, he could spot the beautiful woman exiting the hospital. Her lab coat was folded neatly on her arm, a backpack slung over her shoulder, which looked quite out of place paired with her elegant wrap dress underneath her suede, belted, trench coat. Her mahogany hair was gathered in a loose side ponytail. She looked lovely. Exquisite.

A familiar man jogged to catch up with her before wrapping an arm around her waist. She laughed, her hand resting on his biceps. Edward frowned at the intimate gesture. The two exchanged words before the man bent down to leave a kiss too close to the woman's lips.

Edward growled his hands in fists. He couldn't exactly be pissed with Dr. Bale; the man had a fair chance with Bella since she didn't belong to him. That fact pissed him to no end. He remembered Alice's words about allowing only a little jealousy.

 _Not too overpowering._

How could he reduce his anger when all he felt like doing was pummeling Mr. Surgeon in the face?

Inhaling deeply, he strode purposely towards his target. She needed to be acquired, more now than ever.

"Hello, Isabella."

Bella whirled her head around to see Mr. Adonis himself walking towards her. He had a determined look on his face. She inadvertently blushed at the thought of Edward noticing Garrett's kiss.

"Hey. You're here early," she spoke, trying to appear nonchalant. The truth was, Edward in a gray, pinstriped, Gucci suit was doing funny things to her cardiovascular system. The man standing beside her wasn't too shabby either. Where was all this attention back during her prime, twenty-something era, she wondered?

Edward smiled. "I didn't want to keep you waiting." Not wanting to be rude, as the other man did, after all, save his life, Edward nodded towards Garrett.

"Dr. Bale."

Garrett gave a pursed smile. His ex-patient looked like a potential competitor for his beautiful colleague's affection. He had been after Bella Swan for quite some time now. Said woman was always steadfast in declining his advances before, but lately, she had been giving him leeway. He understood her reluctance stemmed from the fact that she was a single mother.

He had been waiting patiently for her, giving her up was just unthinkable.

Both men exchanged firm handshakes.

"Mr. Cullen, I hope you're doing well," Garrett greeted.

Edward nodded. "I am, thank you. I've gained back the weight I lost after the operation. My personal doctor back in Seattle has given me the okay to start light training. I was told not to strain my abdominal muscles for at least another month, though."

"That's right. It looks like your muscle mass is back, which is a good thing," Garrett remarked begrudgingly, looking at how well his opponent filled his business suit.

Edward took the compliment well, resisting his best to smirk. "Thank you, Dr. Bale." He turned his attention to the woman by their side. Bella was doing her best not to gawk at the slightly veiled testosterone-inspired display. "Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded. She turned to offer a small smile to Garrett.

Garrett smiled back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "So, I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yes, I'll see you Thursday," Bella confirmed.

They walked side by side to his car, his hand itching to hold hers. He wanted to clarify with her, whether she'll be seeing Dr. Bale on Thursday in the hospital or in another, more romantic setting.

However, he persevered.

"Thank you for lunch," Bella broke the silence.

Edward nodded. He opened the passenger door for her and flashed a smile. "My pleasure, Bella. Hope you have some room for a light dinner."

"I don't want Caleb to wait for me," Bella deflected. Edward pulled out from the parking lot smoothly before hitting the highway.

"When we Skyped last night I did mention that I'm borrowing you today. He was agreeable," Edward spoke; his hands steady on the steering wheel.

Bella couldn't help but admire his chiseled face. Garrett was right, his muscle mass had made a reappearance, and he now filled out his business suit magnificently. How four weeks had significantly changed him.

"I'm not too sure about talking behind my back and letting him make decisions," Bella countered good-naturedly.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry, I won't be asking our son to make life-altering decisions without going by you first."

The drive to Chelsea was surprisingly calm because it was against the traffic. Edward parked in the underground lot of a prominent apartment building. They walked side by side to the lobby while Bella admired the decor.

A woman in her early twenties greeted them eagerly by the elevator. She immediately had her eyes on Edward, as per usual. The light dimmed at the sight of Bella by his side, but Bella had to give her credit; her smile was still intact.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, thank you for coming."

Edward nodded and offered the woman a brief smile. Bella waited for him to correct their status but the man just proceeded to slip his hand within hers. "Thank you for having us, Miss Holt. If you don't mind, let's start straight away since our son is waiting for us at home."

Ms. Holt nodded. "Let me just grab the elevator card and master key for the unit and we'll be up there in no time."

They watched as the woman stepped away. Bella tugged her hand once, not roughly, but enough to convey her point.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry. She was hitting on me the last time I saw her."

Bella shrugged. "So what. You're single, she's single. She's hot," she remarked.

Edward groaned. "I appreciate how you're not stingy with compliments towards your own gender since that's hot by itself, but come on, Bella." He stooped down to look her directly in the eye. "I am single but definitely _not_ available."

"So what? Now I have to be your beard?"

"Being my beard may suggest that I have an alternate sexual preference, but whatever." He squeezed Bella's hand once for affirmation. "Besides, you make such sexy arm candy," he joked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're sad."

Ms. Holt returned with a set of keys and the elevator card. They rode the elevator while exchanging basic facts on the unit.

"You're in for a real treat, sir, ma'am. The unit has a spectacular view from all the bedrooms. It also has two terraces which are perfect for hosting dinner parties or for just hanging out," Ms. Holt enthused.

The door opened to an apartment unit with soaring high ceiling and full-length windows. It was bright and gorgeous. Bella was awed.

"How many rooms are there?"

"There are six full bedrooms, five baths, and one-half bath or powder room. You mention you have a son. I have the perfect place in mind for him. Are you guys expanding the family anytime soon?"

Bella cleared her throat to explain while Edward nodded his head. "Yes, maybe in a year or two," he responded confidently. "A nursery would be nice."

"Then, follow me." They gave the agent a few minutes headway before starting behind her.

"I wonder about this place you're living in your head. Is it too bright there?" Bella asked nonchalantly.

Edward snickered. "Yes, it has meadows and plenty of vivid colored flowers. Why do you ask?"

Bella shrugged. "That would explain the sudden delusion," she replied, nodding her head.

Edward laughed.

The perfect room for the nursery was actually located next to the master bedroom. It lacked a balcony, but the brightness of the room made up for it. It had a connecting door to the master bedroom, which would be convenient for parents to come and check on their infant.

The kitchen was huge, filled with state-of-the-art tools, complete with access to the terrace. Upstairs, there were two additional rooms with en-suites and marble baths.

Then, they were led to the stunning master bedroom. It had a floor-to-ceiling glass window with a French door leading to the terrace. The panoramic view of the skyline was stunning. The decor was simple but exquisite.

"So, this is where the magic takes place," Ms. Holt whispered reverently. She winked at Bella, giving the woman a small envious smile. "I shall leave you guys here to contemplate on making a decision. I believe this room is the deal maker."

Edward looked down to the woman by his side. "What do you think?"

Bella pursed her lips. "Well, I think the room is lovely, the view is spectacular. But who cares what I think."

"Of course, your input counts."

"The color scheme is very soothing," she said. "And sensual," she added as an afterthought.

"You like it?"

"Do _you_ like it?"

Edward was quiet for a while. He pulled her by the hand towards the window overlooking the city. He turned her body so that she was facing the astonishing view. His hands rested on her arms, and she didn't have the urge to push them away.

They stood that way in silence, watching the lights, the buildings, and the early twilight hour. Traffic had subsided, so did the noise. She stared at his reflections in the glass, and she saw his eyes gazing straight at hers.

"I see new beginnings here. I see hope. I see life. I see trials and tribulation. I see laughter. And most definitely, I hope I'll see love," he spoke, still looking at her reflection in the glass.

"And I pray I'll be seeing these things with you."

 _A/N: This chapter is thankfully beta'd by Sunflower Fran. I am such a bad writer that some of you misunderstood Alice last chapter. I meant for Alice to caution Edward from being too jealous of Bella's potential suitor, not purposely making Bella jealous. I hope I cleared that up._

 _Hopefully everybody is enjoying their summer. Is there anybody from the Southern Hemisphere? I was in NZ for the whole month of March and I loved it. What is your favorite holiday destination?_


	17. Chapter 17

**With You  
** **Chapter 17**

Edward nodded, flashing a small smile to his son, who was chattering excitedly about their future visit to the aquarium. His thoughts strayed to the mother of his son, who just left for a dinner date with another man.

He knew it wouldn't be easy. That evening back in the apartment in Chelsea, Bella gently but adamantly removed his hands from her arms. She had then stared deeply into his eyes, during which time he tried his best to convey his feelings for her. Her gaze didn't waver, which proved how strong-willed she was. And he respected her for that.

"This is for Caleb, Edward," she had spoken. "Not for me. Not for you."

He had watched her depart the room. Somehow he believed it wasn't the end. It was just that she wasn't where he was yet. She would be here again with him. He just had to be patient.

With a heavy heart, he saw her as she left the apartment that Thursday after giving him specific instructions about Caleb's pre-bed ritual and habits. She had avoided his eyes, choosing instead to busy herself with straightening the immaculate kitchen and living room.

"He needs to be in bed by nine, Edward. No later," she had reiterated.

"Yes, Bella. I remember," Edward replied, smiling good-naturedly, despite feeling all sorts of disgruntled about her date with Garrett. "What time will _you_ be in bed?"

"Seriously, Edward?" she replied, incredulous.

Folding his arms in front of his chest, Edward leaned against the island. "He just wants in your pants," he stated, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

Bella narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the man in front of her. "There's nothing wrong with that," she replied after a few moments, shrugging her shoulders. "The goal of most, if not all adult relationships is just that, S.E.X."

"Oh, spelling it out just goes to show that you don't perceive the conduct as maturely as you think you do," Edward rebutted.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We are in the presence of young ears. You'd do well to start spelling too," she explained and frowned a few moments later. " Those young ears do possess a brilliant mind in between them and I'm not looking forward to when spelling won't work anymore."

Edward pursed his lips. "You know what I want, Bella."

"I honestly don't want to rehash your wants and your needs again, Edward. I'm sorry you overheard the conversation between Garrett and I regarding our date. I don't believe in flaunting past or present relationships to anybody," she explained, inadvertently taking a dig at Edward.

He was hit with contrition. "Are you serious about this guy?"

Again, Bella shot him an incredulous look. "Edward, shall I remind you again, as of two months ago you were a stranger to me. Do you think you have the right to ask that question?"

"I'm asking with Caleb in mind. I am his father," he spoke, his voice slightly agitated. He reminded himself to tame his ire. He knew he didn't have the right to be pissed, but he _was_ pissed, dammit.

Bella straightened her posture, defensive. "You don't have anything to worry about."

The doorbell rang.

Edward had to calm himself before stepping out of the kitchen after Bella. He saw the good surgeon standing in the foyer, hands in his coat. The man flashed him a smile, and Edward hated that he was so at ease.

"Dr. Bale."

"Mr. Cullen. Fancy meeting you here."

It seemed that Bella hadn't enlightened Garrett about him being Caleb's father. Edward smirked inwardly. He could use this knowledge to his advantage.

"I am Caleb's father so you'll see me often," Edward said, suppressing a grin.

Garrett was obviously taken aback. He had known that Bella was a single mother and that previously the child's father was absent from their lives. What he didn't know was that the billionaire from the west coast held such a significant position in Bella's life.

"Let it be known, I'm letting Bella have her fun with you. I made a mistake with her once, so, for now, I'm biding my time. But ultimately, it is again my utmost intention to win her heart. You see, to you, she may just be another hookup, but to me, she's the mother of my child, the owner of my heart."

Stunned, Garrett contemplated his reply. He knew to be with Bella would be more challenging than being with a woman free of commitment. However, Garrett was up for a challenge, and Bella Swan was worth the effort. His lips curved into a smile, throwing his opponent off a bit.

"You're already losing, Cullen. You don't give her enough credit. You think she's only worthy of a hookup to me? You are sadly mistaken. I'm not blind. Do you think I'm stupid enough to let a woman that gorgeous, smart, and kind to walk by me? Apparently, you were, so thank you for the opportunity."

Nose flaring, Edward started to open his mouth for a rebuttal when Bella made a reappearance in the foyer. She looked so lovely his heart ached at the thought of her in another man's arms.

Edward had to give Garrett credit. He didn't even smirk when Bella made her way to him. Only for now, Edward promised himself. He sent them off with an unwavering gaze, calculating his move and pondering his thoughts.

"Daddy!"

Edward snapped out of his meanderings to see his son looking exasperatedly at him. Edward grinned guiltily. "Sorry, son."

Caleb's face softened. He knew his daddy was sad that his mommy was out for the night. He knew Mommy was out with friends, instead of her usual night shift, because Mommy was wearing a really pretty dress when she came in to kiss him goodbye.

"Don't be sad, Daddy. I want Mommy home too."

Edward smiled. "I won't be sad because you're here with me."

Caleb's smile blossomed. "She'll come back soon, Daddy. Then you, and me, and Mommy can go to the aquarium together!"

"Definitely. I'll tell Mommy and we can make plans. Or do you want it to be a boy's day out? Just you and me?"

His son shook his head, his auburn hair falling all over the place covering his beautiful jade eyes. "No. I want Mommy with us too so that you can hold hands and be friends, like how Pheebs' Mommy and Daddy hold hands."

Edward looked down at his son, his innocence so precious to him. "I am friends with your Mommy. But I don't think she wants to hold my hand yet. She was pretty angry at me."

"Daddy, you gotta try harder! Have you said sorry yet?"

Sighing, Edward pulled his son closer into his arms. "I did, son. But maybe she needs some time before we can become best friends."

Caleb scrunched up his face. "Mommy loves everyone. I've never heard Mommy saying she doesn't like anyone before. You must have done something real bad, Daddy," he said, with the 'uh-oh' tone in his voice.

"Way to make me feel worse, buddy," Edward deadpanned.

Giggling, Caleb reached up to pat his Daddy's cheek. "Aww, sorry, Daddy. But I love you! Like lots!"

Edward laughed. He was amazed at how awesome it felt to be loved by his son. "I love you too, son. Like lots too!"

Caleb tilted his head to the side to look into his Daddy's eyes. "Do you love Mommy?"

Edward gazed down at his son tenderly. "So much, baby. So much."

"Have you told her?"

"Not in so many words."

Caleb looked on impatiently. "What does that mean, Daddy? Yes or no?"

His son was too brilliant for his own good. Sighing, Edward lifted Caleb to his lap. "It means, I didn't tell her with words, but I tried my best to show her with my actions."

Caleb was hit with a light bulb moment. "Like how you tuck-me-in-bed-and-kiss-me-good-night, kind of I love you?

"Something like that."

"Then you gotta kiss Mommy so that she really knows that you love her," Caleb said adamantly. "Although boy and girl kissing is yucky."

Edward grimaced. "I think your Mommy would smack me if I try to kiss her now."

"Oohhhh, she's really mad then. She loves it when I kiss her."

"Lucky you. Maybe you can kiss her for me sometime?"

"Okay, Daddy. Anything for you. But you gotta promise that you'll make it up to Mommy."

"It's my priority in life, apart from keeping you safe, sound, loved, and well fed," Edward said, punctuating each word with raspberries to Caleb's tummy. The child squealed happily. "Now, what say you to ice cream?"

* * *

Dinner with Garrett had started out wonderfully. He had booked them a table at Nobu. Bella was flattered by the treatment although she would be happy to dine at a simple bistro. Garrett was his charming self, despite having caught him staring at her at times.

He had dropped the bomb while they were walking in the Central Park. He had taken her hand in his, and they were quietly strolling by the lake.

 _"So, Edward Cullen. He's Caleb's father?"_

 _Shocked didn't even begin to describe her reaction at the moment. "How did you know?"_

 _Garrett gave her a wan smile. "The man enlightened me earlier tonight while waiting for you in the foyer."_

 _Bella exhaled. "I'm sorry, Garrett. I didn't mean to hide who Caleb's father is. It's complicated."_

 _"I'm listening."_

 _"Please know that Edward and I, we don't have a relationship other than being co-parents to Caleb," Bella explained._

 _"Well, he was pretty territorial, not that I'm blaming him. You're a beautiful woman, Bella. If I had you, I wouldn't ever let you go," Garrett confessed._

 _Bella blushed. It was amazing to hear a Greek God in a lab coat praising her. "He doesn't have a basis for being territorial. I'm sorry if you were offended by him."_

 _Garrett waved it off. "Well, I've always known that winning the perfect woman is not easy. I am up to the challenge," he replied, grinning crookedly at her, his blue eyes twinkling._

 _Bella sighed helplessly. "I am not a prize to be won, Garrett. I am not a damsel in distress that you need to bring to your side," she spoke, turning her torso to face the handsome man fully._

 _"I know that, Bella. What I'm telling you is I'm not backing down from Cullen's threat."_

 _"Look, I've wanted to come clean after dinner. I'm not looking for anything serious. I have Caleb to think about, and he's the most important thing to me."_

 _Garrett nodded. "I understand and admire your stand regarding Caleb. You don't have to explain it to me."_

 _"Garrett, I'm looking for something more physical than emotional. I can't give you long-term commitment," Bella confessed. "I don't want to string you along if you're looking for something permanent."_

 _They stared at each other, unwavering; Bella with her stand, Garrett with astonishment. A few seconds passed in silence before Garrett looked away. A hint of a smile decorated his pink lips._

 _"Well, this changes things," he spoke softly._

 _Bella refrained from sighing. She didn't begrudge him anything if he wanted to bail. She would definitely miss seeing his handsome face, though._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Garrett chuckled as he slowly grasped both of Bella's hands in his. He peered into her eyes, his own blue ones twinkling. "I'm not. It just means I have to step up my game faster," he explained._

 _She frowned. "What do you mean?" she inquired carefully._

 _The man pulled her closer, encircling her waist with his arms. It was the first time they were standing so close. She could smell his sweet breath on her lips, enticing her. She felt some stirring in her belly, mixed with a strange heaviness in her chest. Edward's face made a sudden appearance and as quick as it came, Bella hastily pushed the vision aside._

 _"You're the perfect woman, Bella. So beautiful, so smart, so sexy. And a capable mother. What man in his right mind would waste his chance with you by just being a fuck buddy?"_

 _Bella blushed at the words. It seemed crude coming out from Garrett's mouth._

 _"I envision so much with you. And I am up to the challenge of convincing you to have more with me," he continued, his eyes determined. "Because, unlike Edward, I know when I've a found a gem._

Things just got complicated.

She had to admit, apart from being so easy on the eye; Garrett was also a great conversationalist and a great colleague. Bella could never sleep with a man who couldn't hold a conversation to save his life. Garrett was right up her alley, but his aspiration _scared_ her.

She was not one to give false hope. She learned it the hard way and that shit really _really_ hurt.

To make matter even worse...

Bella was seething. It was two am in the morning, and she was so pissed at one, Edward Cullen.

"Mommy, let's sleep in the fort!"

Bella groaned. "Caleb, you have school tomorrow, and Mommy has to work. tomorrow. You better promise me you'll fall asleep in the fort!" she warned him, not giving in to his doe eyes. Said boy was hyper on chocolate ice cream and Mountain Dew. All thanks to his father, who bailed, once he saw how angry Bella was to see that her boy was still awake when she returned at eleven o'clock.

"But Mommy, I'm not sleepy yet!"

Resigned to her fate, she stepped into the makeshift fort, cursing Edward to the hottest of hells. Caleb clapped his hands excitedly to see his mother entering his 'lair,' as what his Daddy had called it.

"I'm gonna kill your father," she muttered. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

 _A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was away for awhile; one, to finish my postgrad assignment, two, for a small vacation. My little brother is getting married. Sister is not even halfway there! Can't wait for the 'when is it your turn' questions from 'concerned' relatives! Will be replying to your reviews soonish. Tell me what you think of Garrett. Also tell me what you think of the interaction between Bella and Edward. Thank you lovelies._

 _ **This chapter is made so much cleaner and beautiful by the great Sunflower Fran. Leave her some love :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**With You  
Chapter 18**

"One of these days I'm gonna kill your brother," Bella started as a form of hello.

On the other side of the continent, Alice frowned and approached with caution. "Okayyyy. Did he get fresh with you?"

"Well, worse. He fed Caleb ice cream and Mountain Dew the night of my date with Garrett!"

Alice refrained from snickering, but alas.

"Not funny, Mary Alice. Caleb didn't fall asleep until two am and missed school the next day!"

Alice burst out laughing.

"Really, the next time I see him someone's gonna get hurt real bad."

"Aww, Bella. I'm sure Edward didn't mean to get Caleb so hyped up that night."

"I explicitly told him no ice cream and sweet stuff before bed! He had to go against my words and pissed me off!"

"I'm sorry my brother is such a dope. Now, come on. Tell me, how was the date?"

Bella exhaled. That was another part of her night that didn't turn out as planned. "The food was excellent. He brought me to Nobu."

Alice hummed appreciatively. "Boy got game. So, did you guys seal the deal?" Bella could almost visualize Alice's wriggled brows.

"Nope," she sighed in reply. "Boy wants hearts and flowers. What's wrong with men nowadays?"

Alice belly laughed. "I know right? What's wrong with them wanting to wine and dine you, proposing marriage to you. What's wrong with just having fun?"

Reclining in bed, Bella rolled her eyes. "Now you're just making fun of me," she grumbled.

"Babe, men love you for who you are. Why are you loving them just for their dicks?"

Bella cringed. "You're nasty, woman. I also admire them for their uh, ability to impregnate me and provide me with kids as awesome as Caleb, who stays up until two am just to annoy me."

Alice laughed out loud again. "Oh, I miss you, Bella Swan!"

"I miss you too, Mary Alice Whitlock. So tell me, how's that gorgeous husband of yours doing? And that beautiful girl, Maddie? I bet her daddy is wise enough not to give her ice cream for supper."

"I would kill him if he did," Alice vowed.

Said husband who was lounging on the bed next to her reading, gave her a nasty look as if he could tell she was talking about him. She gave him a winning smile, to which Jasper rolled his eyes. He mouthed 'say hi' to her, to be conveyed to Bella. "Oh, and he says 'hi.'"

"Aww. Hi, Jasper. I miss you," Bella reply-shouted into the phone.

Jasper laughed, hearing the noise from Alice's phone and how his wife cringed at the sudden increase in decibel. "Hi, Bella. I miss you too!"

"Aww, you guys. Come and visit!"

"Bella Swan, don't make me weepy at nine in the evening before bedtime! I'm already having a hard time thinking about you all the way across the continent."

Bella laughed. Both of them were made of sturdy stuff; they rarely cried, back during their college days. However, motherhood played an important role in turning them into crybabies. "I'm sorry, Alice. But seriously, come and visit. Caleb would love to meet his uncle and cousin. Maybe you can tempt Emmett into visiting too."

"You don't know what you're asking, Bella. He's going to leave your fridge and emergency food cabinet empty."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Bella joked.

"All kidding aside, I'm sorry you didn't get jiggy with Garrett. He's a hot piece of ass," Alice purred.

"Women objectifying men, what has the world come to?" Bella could hear Jasper bellowing in the background.

Laughing, Bella shook her head. "He is, isn't he? He's so hot he's sizzling. The blue eyes. My girly bits were tingling," she sighed.

"Well, I know with confidence who would love to get jiggy with you," Alice spoke nonchalantly.

"Don't go there, Mary Alice," Bella warned. "I'm still feeling quite murderous toward that man. I don't think I would want to be getting horizontal with him anytime soon."

"But that means you'd consider it sometime in the future right?"

"Dude. Come on. Aren't you appalled thinking about your brother and me getting freaky between the sheets?"

Alice laughed. "Point taken. I don't want to know the details. I just want you to be happy."

"I am plenty happy, with the exception of your brother cramping my style," Bella groaned.

"Ooooh, Edward Cullen's gonna flip when he hears this," Alice cackled. "Truth is, this is exciting, Bella. I can't wait to see the drama as it unfolds."

"Are you saying that my life is a drama?"

"Are you serious? Your baby daddy made a reappearance after half a decade of estrangement, begging for your love, and a new, faultless man is also vying for your attention. Of course, your beautiful, amazing best friend is also back in the picture to help you consider your options. How is this not exciting?"

Bella rolled her eyes. Leave it to Alice to make the details of her life sounded like something to come out of a series on the CW. "You're lucky I love you, Alice. I gotta go. I need my sleep to deal with your brother tomorrow. We're going to the aquarium."

"Aww, Caleb is awesome! Send my kisses to your little boy."

Smiling, Bella turned off the bedside lamp and laid her head on the pillow. "I will. Love you, Alice. I do miss you."

There was a sniff. Bella chuckled.

"Love you too, Bella."

* * *

It was the weekend so Esme and Carlisle had their off days to visit their grandkids in Jersey. Caleb would be awake soon, and he would be demanding pancakes.

For the adults, the frittata was already in the oven. She had fried some bacon and left some for her maple, bacon, cinnamon rolls. She always cooked too much when she had company. She liked how Marcus loved anything she served, and she secretly loved hearing Edward moan and groan over her meal.

While in the kitchen every Saturday morning, her guilty pleasure was to blast her Spotify. As Van Halen's, _Jump_ ended, it made way for Shakira's, _Loca._ She cheered a little. She had so many songs on her Spotify she decided to put them on shuffle to surprise herself. And _Loca_ was a lovely surprise.

As the techno-laced merengue beats filled the air, Bella's hips started shaking to the tempo. She had loved dancing to the song with Alice when it first came out back in 2010. They had attended Latino dance class together just for fun. The result was weeks and weeks of karaoke-ing to Latino songs, silly dances in the kitchen, and brushing up their high-school Spanish.

As the lyrics were approaching, Bella got ready to belt them out.

 _"And I'm crazy but you like it, loca, loca, loca._

 _You like that it ain't easy, loca, loca, loca._

 _I'm crazy but you like it, loca, loca, loca."_

All the while belly dancing the way Shakira had done in the video clip, and flipping her pancakes on the stove at the same time.

"Ay mamí, tù tan caliente!" A familiar voice groaned from behind her.

Shocked, and on reflex, Bella hurled her spatula into the air toward the intruder. The figure standing in front of the island managed to drop down on the floor. Unfortunately, the other man was hit in the face by her projectile cooking utensil.

"Oww!" He howled, "I think I'm blind!"

Panicked, Bella quickly turned off the stove and ran toward the prone figure lying in a heap on her kitchen floor. Said man had his eyes clutched shut, a streak of pancake batter in his bronze hair. She crouched down by his side, trying to peel his hands off his face.

"Edward, drop your hands. Let me see your eyes," she ordered, her free hand running through his hair in an effort to calm him and access any damage to the scalp. "Take a deep breath and take your hands away from your face."

"No," he wailed. "It hurts!"

Marcus, who was on the floor two minutes ago, picked himself up and snickered. "What a drama queen."

"I'm incapacitated, Marcus. Some sympathy, please!" Edward whined, hands still covering his eyes.

"Not my fault your reflexes are lame," Marcus, taunted. "By the way, nice throw, ma'am," he nodded toward Bella appreciatively.

Bella pursed her lips, trying to contain her laugh. She looked down at the man-child on her floor. "You did break into my house unannounced, you two. The throw was warranted," she reminded them, again trying to pry Edward's hands from his eyes. "Come on, let me take a look," she coaxed.

Edward stopped squirming and slowly removed him hands, but his eyes were still screwed shut. "I'm afraid that I'm blinded for life," he whispered, sounding scared.

"I assure you, a mere spatula won't cause that much damage," Bella said. "Open up."

Those green eyes were slowly revealed to her, and as she thought, there wasn't any physical damage evident.

"I can't see," Edward croaked, blinking slowly.

"Oh my," Bella decided to play along. "I'm sorry, Edward. Will you be pressing charges? I didn't mean to harm you," she pleaded softly.

Edward fluttered his eyes, relishing the feeling of Bella's hand in his hair. His eyes strayed down at the ample cleavage visible from the top of Bella's sports bra. He remembered the conversation he had eavesdropped on between Bella and Zafrina. Those soft looking beauties looked to accurately be 34Cs.

He felt his saliva pooling and his dick twitching.

"Enjoying the view?"

Absentmindedly, he nodded. "Very much."

"I'm glad the view has the power to restore your vision. Now up, before I actually do make you an invalid," Bella threatened, all traits of gentleness gone. Marcus was laughing in the background.

Edward grinned sheepishly before accepting Bella's hand to pull him up. "Good throw, champ. I remember you were on the soccer team, not baseball."

"Yeah. Just be glad it wasn't a knife I was wielding when you broke in." Both men winced at the thought. "The security code is for emergency purposes only. Or should I change the passcode?"

"I apologize, Miss Swan. I did remind Mr. Cullen about it, but as usual, it went unheeded," Marcus explained, he was back to his stoic self after the brief snicker a few minutes ago.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're just begging for a pay cut, aren't you?"

"He's right, Edward. As of now, he's winning brownie points, and you definitely are not," Bella reprimanded. "Now, go and wake Caleb, please. Make sure he brushes his teeth before coming down for breakfast."

Edward walked off, pouting.

"And don't pout!"

Marcus shook his head, laughing. "I swear if I didn't know better, you guys look like an old married couple."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Et Tu, Brutus?"

"I'm telling it like it is, ma'am."

Bella rolled her eyes and marched toward the oven to remove her frittata.

"He was really distraught about your date last week," Marcus began to tread carefully. Miss Swan was an employer; he really shouldn't be pissing her off.

"What do you want me to do, Marcus?" She said, exasperated.

The man pursed his lips. He was not being paid enough for this.

"Exactly."

The woman could read a man's mind. He should remember that too.

"He's a changed man. He smiles more. He even cracks jokes now."

"You're giving me too much credit. Edward Cullen doesn't change for anybody, much less for me," she responded offhandedly.

"And you don't give yourself enough credit. Pardon my frankness, ma'am."

Sighing, Bella looked up to stare directly at Marcus. He was a faithful employee, she gave him that. "Mr. Cullen and I, don't have anything in common. There's just too much history and Caleb comes first."

A small smile was ghosting Marcus' lips. "You'd be surprised, ma'am."

The two played a staring game, which ended with Marcus clapping his hands once. "Okay, I'd love to continue arguing with you, but I'm afraid you'd actually kick me out before savouring some of this magnificent looking breakfast."

 _A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. Was quite busy helping my brother with the wedding preparation. Also enjoying the remnants of summer. I hope everybody had a great time._

 _What would you rather watch? Blair Witch of Bridget Jones' Baby? And why?_

 _Once again this chapter is beta-ed by the wonderful SunflowerFran. Thank you!_


	19. Chapter 19

**With You**  
 **Chapter 19**

"What took him so long?" Bella grumbled to herself as she pushed the door to Caleb's room open. The sight that greeted her tugged at her heart.

And ovaries.

Edward had shed his coat in order to wash and dress Caleb. He stood in a simple, navy thermal shirt and jeans, which showcased his broad chest and biceps beautifully. He was bent at the waist trying to look for Caleb's shoes, his backside facing Bella in full glory. She felt a little tightening in her groin.

God, this man is beautiful.

"Are you ogling my ass, Dr. Swan?"

Embarrassed, Bella grumbled. "You wish."

Chuckling, Edward turned to face Bella, a pair of Caleb's Adidas boots in his hand. He stepped closer to her as she stood in her place, looking defiant. She had donned a pair of dark wash jeans and burgundy sweater, looking every bit as beautiful.

"Well, I was honest with my regard to _your_ attributes; least you could do is be honest with mine," he remarked, his eyes crinkling with a smile. "You look beautiful, Dr. Swan. I'm so lucky to score this date with you."

"It's not a date, Cullen. We are merely going out together with our son," Bella reminded him.

Edward shrugged. "Semantics."

"Daddy, do you think I did my hair okay?" Caleb called as he appeared from the bathroom. His face lit up upon seeing his mother. "Mommy, do you like my hair? I want it to look like Daddy's!"

"Oh, boy," Bella muttered.

Edward laughed. "Buddy, you look handsome as always. Come here, let's put on your shoes. Mommy is hungry."

The family trotted back to the kitchen, with Edward carrying Caleb piggyback. Upon reaching the lounge, Caleb asked to be let down in order to hug Marcus.

"Hey, big guy! Excited for your trip to the aquarium?" Marcus asked, stooping to Caleb's height to give the boy a hug. He side-eyed his employer, who was making googly eyes at his ex-wife.

"Yeah! I can't wait to show you and Daddy the tiger sharks! They have really sharp teeth!"

Marcus laughed at Caleb's enthusiasm. In addition, he was also laughing at his boss' antics as he placed a stray hand at Dr. Swan's lower back and leaned down to kiss the woman. Instead of smooching the undoubtedly soft cheek, his lips landed on her hair as she turned her head at his approach.

"They do, huh? That's cause they don't brush their teeth. You can't be kissing girls with sharp teeth," Marcus said.

Caleb wrinkled his nose. "Why would I be kissing girls?"

"Well, if you like them, you kiss them. The way Daddy was just kissing your Mommy."

Caleb's head whirled swiftly toward his parents. "You kissed Mommy?"

Both Bella and Edward narrowed their eyes at their hired help, who would soon be jobless if he kept up his antics. "Well, I love your Mommy, that's why I kissed her," Edward tried to explain. "Or attempted to," he muttered under his breath, at which Bella heard, and elbowed him where it hurt. "Ow, Bella. Isn't it enough you manhandled me once today?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You were asking for it."

"Well, you're too hot when you're angry, so I'm going to sneak in more kisses, and one of these time it's going to backfire on you," Edward answered smugly.

"I'm not too polite to slug you so let's see how you're behaving after that."

"What did I tell you about being too hot when you're angry? You're just begging to be kissed, aren't you?"

"Urgh," Bella muttered and stomped into the kitchen. She could hear her ex-husband snickering away in the lounge.

* * *

"I want to be a fish doctor when I grow up," Caleb announced.

Edward smiled at his son's determination. He was so fascinated with the animals at the aquarium; it was so precious. "You mean a marine biologist."

"What is that, Daddy?"

"A marine biologist takes care of the fish. But he also takes care of other animals in the water. He also makes sure the water is a safe environment for the animals," he explained, swinging Caleb's hand in between them.

"Are seals fish too?"

Edward was stumped for a while. He was pretty sure that seals were not fish, but what the heck were they? "Um, well, no they're not. The have lungs, they don't breathe using their gills. They're kind of like whales."

"Well, aren't whales the biggest fish in the world? So are they fish or are they not?" Caleb questioned incessantly.

He realized he had walked into that one. "Well, they are, but they belong to the special group called mammals since they know how to breathe and they give birth," he tried again. "You know what, why don't we investigate, are they fish or are they not? What do you think?"

Caleb's smile bloomed before he pumped his fist in the air. "Yay! Another trip to the aquarium then!" he shouted before darting to Marcus who was walking ahead of them.

Bella chuckled at the display. "Nice save, Cullen."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Thanks for nothing, Dr. Swan. Why is it that _your_ son asks me all the hardest questions?"

"Oh, now he's _my_ son?"

"Yeah. Cause only a half-Swan could be that brainy at such a young age," he remarked, smiling good-naturedly at her. "We make smart babies eh, Swan? Such a brilliant, handsome boy Caleb is. Want to make another one?" he joked, winking at her.

"You're bordering on a harassment lawsuit, Cullen," Bella warned, narrowing her eyes. However, she couldn't help the blush that crept up on her cheeks.

He gave her his trademark lopsided smirk. "Secretly you love it."

"What? Giving you blue balls?"

"It's not like you don't constantly do that, Bella."

Her blush deepened. "I mean, blue, _bruised_ , balls, Edward."

Edward raised a hand to clutch his chest in mock pain. "And you do that too, Bella. You break my heart all the time."

Rolling her eyes, Bella began to walk off briskly, before her forearm was held back gently by Edward. The man gave her another smile, so beautiful, it sent tingles to her chest, down to her belly.

His hand traveled down to squeeze hers before pulling her a tad closer, but still respecting her personal space. His emerald gaze held her chocolate ones.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart before, Bella Swan. I give you free reign to break mine now. But I hope you'll be gentle with it so that one day, in the near future, we could heal together, okay?"

* * *

"Continue chest compression," Bella ordered. Eric took over from Tyler, who jumped down from the gurney to catch his breath. "Lauren, I need the epi."

The two-minute alarm on the Defib machine went off to signify rhythm analysis. All hands were off the body of the man on the gurney. A few seconds later the rhythm finalized on the monitor.

"Asystole. Keep chest compressions going." Two bags of whole blood running with the third IV access holding Gelofusin. Central line inserted for further support also hooked with whole blood.

"Bella, I think you need to call it. The team has been resuscitating for the past forty minutes," Garrett spoke slowly after entering the curtain.

Bella sighed. "He's a father … someone's husband."

"He also lost about forty percent of his blood volume. You guys have given your all."

Eric eyed Bella from the side of the gurney. He exhaled and nodded curtly. CPR was terminated.

"Please inform the wife I'll be out in a second."

She looked down at her watch, her mood somber. "Time of death, 3.47 pm."

The hardest part about being a trauma doctor was breaking the bad news. She was not arrogant enough to think she could save everybody who crossed the entrance of her ER, but every time she couldn't her heart broke a little.

Riley Biers was on his way home from a meeting downtown when his car had been run over by an eighteen-wheeler. Bilateral femoral fracture with suspected grade 4 liver laceration and hemothorax. CPR was started in the ambulance once he crashed and was continued in the ER. His wife Bree and their three-year-old daughter had made it to the hospital fifteen minutes prior, and Bella swore to try her best to save the man.

There was no easy way of doing it. Stepping out from the red zone, she knew that Mrs. Biers could tell just from looking at her face.

"He didn't make it, did he?" she quivered, holding young Sophie in her arms.

Bella shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Biers. We did everything we could. The blood loss was just too great."

The other woman sobbed as she hugged her clueless daughter tightly. Bella stepped forward, placing a hand on the woman's back. "I'm sorry for your loss," she spoke softly. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"How will I continue living, when my reason for living is dead," the woman cried, her sobs tugging at Bella's heart.

Automatically, Bella's hands opened to welcome the grieving mother into her arms. She hugged both mother and daughter close. "Your reason for living is right in your arms, Bree. She's a living legacy of your husband. You need to be strong for the both of you. Riley would want you to be strong for your little girl," Bella spoke soothingly.

They stood embracing in front of the red zone for quite some time. Bella didn't have the heart to pull away, and luckily none of her subordinates needed her at the moment. She felt for the young mother and hoped that Bree would be granted the strength to carry on.

Soon, Bree pulled away, thankful to be comforted by the beautiful doctor. "Thank you, doctor," she mumbled shyly.

"My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

Bree smiled a little, despite her tears. "Thank you, Dr. Swan. I hope tonight you'll go back and give your man the most passionate kiss, because tomorrow is uncertain."

* * *

"You're back."

Bella turned her head at the voice coming from the kitchen. He looked so relaxed and effortlessly handsome in his dress pants and white shirt, with the top three buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. His hair was in slight disarray, and his chin was covered by his signature, five o'clock shadow.

"Yeah," she spoke quietly, leaning against the kitchen island to catch her breath. Honestly, she forgot that Edward was having a movie night with Caleb.

Edward frowned at the look on his ex-wife's face. She looked distraught and... sad. Her chocolate eyes, which often shone brightly even when she was tired after a long day at work, were dimmed and downcast.

He took a step closer to her, cautious as not to spook her. "Hey, beautiful," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She looked up from beneath her lashes, her eyes beguiling. "Yeah. Long day," she replied just as softly.

Entranced, Edward reached down to tuck a stray mahogany strand behind her ear. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head softly, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes strayed to the naturally pouty lips of her ex-husband. The same lips that were always trying to sneak in a kiss or two despite her protests.

 _Give him the most passionate kiss_ , Bree's voice echoed in her head.

A few months ago, she was in Bree's shoes; being so afraid for the life of the father of her child. She had known, deep down, her heart wouldn't be able to take Edward's demise; it would have rendered her crippled with grief.

"I could heat you our leftover mac and cheese. I could also whip up a sandwich for you. You need to eat, Bella," Edward chastised gently. He was amazed he could get away with tucking her hair. He was desperate to touch her more, but he didn't want to push his luck.

She nodded absentmindedly, while her hand reached out to touch his sculpted, beautiful chest. "Okay. I'll eat. Where's Caleb?" her voice questioned, lilting.

"He's passed out from the movie. He was so tired from our time in the park, so I got him into his PJs and tuck him into bed," Edward explained, quietly stepping closer to Bella, trying his best not to groan at the feel of Bella's hand on his chest. That hand trailed down to his abdomen, where she created a comforting yet fiery trail to his belt.

"Bella..." his voice low.

She tilted her head, looking up to him with that come-hither stare beyond her gorgeous lashes.

"Edward," her voice soft. "Can I kiss you?"

 _A/N: I'm so sorry this one took so long. My brother's wedding will be in late November, so my mom and I are still busy helping the kid. Hahha. This chapter is made so much more organised by the amazing Sunflower Fran except for the last sentence where I modified it myself. So that part of the chapter, if it sounds silly, is my mistake._

 _Let's pray for Haiti._


	20. Chapter 20

**With You**

 **Chapter 20**

 _This is super late, unbetaed, pure useless smut. Apologies. No apology for the latter though :P_

"Can I kiss you, Edward?"

"You don't have to ask, sweetheart," he answered reverently, praying to the Lord above not to let her change her mind.

Gazes holding, he watched as she stood on her tiptoes to plant her half-opened mouth on his. The moment their lips met, he felt all of the stars aligned. There was a sense of inner peace that settled in his mind, but the ember that has been stoking the moment he was reunited with his ex-wife since a few months ago were now a raging fire in his belly.

His eyes fell half close, in order to capture the moments in his memory. She was so exquisite, her pink tongue slipped through his mouth in order to entice him more. Her lashes which swept her cheeks gave the impression of innocence, despite her hands roaming on him were far from chaste.

Edward slowly encircled his arms around Bella, bringing her closer to him. He felt her breasts squashed between them, and the sensation shot to his groin, making him hard in an instant. On other occasions, he would be embarrassed to be so easily turned on by a woman, but Bella was not just any woman. She had always managed to stir his interest just by a flick of her hair.

Feeling him hardened against her belly, Bella made an impromptu decision to pull him with her toward her bedroom. Their tongues were still frolicking against each other, battling for dominance. She pulled away for a midge to catch her breath, her chest heaving. In her vision was a disheveled yet utterly delicious Edward, of whom she would like to lick every inch of.

Edward had dreamt of the moment plenty of times, but to see Bella peeling the layers of her clothes slowly in front of him was surreal. Her silhouette was illuminated by the night lights of New York City. She bent down to remove her dress, revealing herself in a simple yet stunning nude bra set.

His vision was experiencing sensory overload; her beautiful ample chest and those round bubble bottom. That hourglass figure was forever embedded in his head. He had remembered those from their night together. He had longed to have the privilege to be with her again within the realms of reality.

She took his hand and led him to the bed. His dress shirt was discarded, followed by his pants. He stood in front of her in all his glory, his manhood masked behind a pair of black boxer briefs. Her gaze was the only invitation he needed; she had the come-hither stare down to an art. He reached out to her and bent down slightly to lift her in his arms. Slowly he laid her down on the bed, his eyes feasting the sight in front of him.

They maintained eye contact as Bella flicked her bra open. Her milky breasts spilled out, entrancing his senses. He refrained from pouncing; those beauties deserved the utmost care and attention. It felt natural to nestle in between her thighs and without breaking their gaze, he leaned down to suck on one of her nipples.

Moaning, Bella's eyes fell shut at the sensation of Edward's mouth on her. Her hands were busy roaming down Edward's sinewy shoulders and arms. She completed the circuit by running them through the soft copper locks while her heels dug deeply into the back of his thighs. The hard muscles, the wet sensation of his lips on her breasts and the feeling of his hardness against her were enough to cause flooding in her.

Edward ventured lower, licking every surface he encountered. He admired the soft curves of her bottom, squeezing them softly. The scent of her arousal clouded his senses, and he left butterfly kisses on her panties. "You smell amazing, Bella," he breathed, awed.

"Take them off," she whispered.

He obliged, and the sight of her glistening pussy made him throb harder. He growled, the pink nether lips taunting him. He couldn't withhold his desire and leaned down quickly to suck on her throbbing clit.

She threw her head back and cried out her name, "Edward!"

Her cries encouraged him to lick her thoroughly, leading to another gushing of fluids. Her body was overheated, her limbs quaking under his ministration. The scene was too much for him to take, as he reached into his briefs to stroke himself. He was so aroused he could burst at any moment.

Sensing his desperation, Bella snapped out of her bliss to pull up Edward by the hair. The tug, while bordering painful, was too hot for Edward to handle. He smashed his lips against hers, letting her taste her own essence.

Another wave of euphoria hit them both. Pushing his briefs with her feet, she could feel his cock bouncing against her entrance. "Lie down," she breathed.

Edward chuckled. "I'll burst if you put your beautiful lips on me."

She smirked, opening her legs wider. "Well, then. Do you need an invitation to fuck me, Cullen?" she whispered cockily.

He admired the sight before him, before gently laying his body on top of her again. Hard meeting soft, eliciting groans from both of them. "That mouth of yours, darling," he groaned. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Feel me fitting inside you, inch by inch, baby," he murmured.

Bella braced herself at the feeling of his head nudging between her lips. She was an attentive listener, so she heeded order and anticipate the sensation of him filling her up. God, he felt so good… She could feel the head making contact with her spot, and she sighed. Finally, she felt his perineum hitting hers, so she knew he was fully seated in her.

"Fuck," she breathed. So big. Man was not only loaded and beautiful, he had to be well hung too. _So_ well hung, she thought, and her eyes rolled to the back.

They established a rhythm of push and pull, their eyes never leaving each other. The sight of his abdominal muscles contracting fascinated her, and he was fixed on watching his cock glistening going in and out of her pussy. It was all too much for them, so much so that Edward started to pull Bella up while at the same time Bella pushed on his shoulders.

"I wanna ride you," she murmured.

It was music to Edward's ears. Without dislodging, Bella fixed her position on top of Edward's lap so that her legs would be wrapped tightly around his hips. She felt his cock rubbing deeper in her, eliciting a soft gasp. The sensation elated them both, which made them smiled at each other. Eyes holding, she started to bounce on him while he fixed his lips of her beautiful tits.

It wasn't long before she quaked and reached completion. She felt him smiling around her left nipple before bracing her against his lap.

"Let me do the work now," he whispered.

He started fucking her from bottom, precisely, with long strokes, hitting every spots which was never there before. Soon, she was crying out his name again, before his thrust became choppy, and he burst in her in three long, satisfying spurts. She felt his semen bathing her cervix and it triggered another orgasm, her legs shaking around him.

Wordlessly, he planted a soulful kiss on her temple, slowly pulling her down on top on him. Together, they basked in the afterglow.

 _A/N: I am sorry for the long hiatus. So my brother got hitched, I sat for my final exam and here I am. It will be a slow ride. I am quite shy as to approach Sunflower Fran about beta-ing for me again due to the long hiatus. Nevertheless, my shoutout to her and everyone who is still reading this. Thank you for sticking around._


	21. Chapter 21

**With You**  
 **Chapter 21**

"You need to go."

Edward sighed.

He could feel himself dislodged from her once she lifted herself off the bed. He watched her subtly swaying ass as she made her way to the bathroom.

He heard the tap running and the toilet flushed. She came out in a silk robe, which hid his view from the mountains and valleys that he had conquered minutes ago.

She stared at him from the doorway. "I don't want to confuse Caleb."

They fought to hold their stare.

Silently, he stepped out of the bed and put his pants on. All the while watching Bella reaching into her medicine cabinet and taking out a box.

"Are you sick?" He questioned, marching right into the bathroom.

She shook her head. She popped out the pills and threw the empty box his way.

He caught it midair. Plan B.

"Bella, -."

He looked up just in time to see her downing the pill with the help of a glass of water.

She looked directly into his eyes. "I'll sign the NDA tomorrow."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, we fucked, didn't we? And like last time, we were too dumb to think about a condom. So I expect another NDA from you. Why break the pattern now?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and gripped at his hair. "Stop, Bella. Just… stop."

It was quiet for a second. "I called Marcus. He'll be here soon," she continued dismissively.

The air was cold, unlike it was mere ten minutes ago.

He neared her, and crowded her against the sink, his bare chest to her clothed back. They stared at each other's reflection on the mirror, one a hot gaze, the other a cold one.

He relented with a sigh, dropping a chaste kiss on her shoulder, lingering. Eyes shut, wistful. "You're my dream come true," he whispered.

She was motionless.

After a moment, he pulled away. Followed by the muted sound of her front door opening and closing.

* * *

She gripped the marble sink tightly and exhaled, her body shuddering.

She was literally and figuratively fucked.

She had seen his face in the mirror the moment those callous words left her lips. His stunned expression quickly made way to despair.

"What the fuck have I done…"

She stumbled her way to the bed, where the covers were strewn and Edward's scent lingered. Delicious. Manly. Mysterious. His white dress shirt hung listlessly on her bedroom chair. He must have forgotten it and walked out in his undershirt.

The shirt was taunting her.

Making a quick decision, she disrobed. Tentatively, she slipped her arm into the sleeve of the white material. Her senses were engulfed with his perfume, smouldering her. Even with him gone, she felt him close, so close, like his arms were around her, hugging her to his chest.

She fell asleep cocooned in the memory of him, wishing for things unsaid and undone.

* * *

"Late meetings again?"

Marcus shrugged helplessly. "It is 9 am in Tokyo."

Bella nodded, pondering. "Have you eaten dinner?" Has _he_ had his dinner?

The big man smiled. His boss' lady is a thoughtful one. "If you don't mind."

She returned the smile before showing him the kitchen. "I definitely don't."

Bella watched as Marcus inhaled the chicken parmigiana that she had prepared with awe. "Did you skip lunch?"

The man nodded sheepishly. "He kinda ran us ragged today."

Sighing, Bella turned her head to watch her baby sullenly pulling his backpack on the carpeted floor. "Why is daddy still working?" he grumbled. "He said he wanted to play Wii with me tonight."

"Daddy is busy, baby. He's sorry," Bella explained, kneeling down to give her son a hug. "Do you have everything for the weekend?"

He nodded glumly. "Will you come with us to watch Lego-Batman tomorrow?" Those Jade green eyes so reminiscent of his sire it killed her.

"It's your all boys' outing with your daddy and Marcus, baby. I don't want to impose on that," she explained soothingly. His father had yet to make an invitation, as opposed to their other outings before. He would have pestered and coaxed til she relented. It was radio silence in Camp Cullen.

"I don't think daddy mind, mommy. He loves having you around," Caleb urged.

"I second him on that," came a voice from the peanut gallery; Marcus.

Yeah, not so much now. "I don't know, baby. I need to talk to your daddy first."

"I'll talk to him tonight, mommy," Caleb replied happily. At least his mother was giving it a thought, and if he smiles nicely Daddy would definitely agree. Besides, daddy does love having mommy around, what's with the rate he was stealing her kisses, Caleb mused.

Bella sighed and relented. "Be a good boy to Daddy, okay? Please don't throw any tantrum. He is working very hard for you," she reminded.

Caleb nodded, giving one of his angelic smiles.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when her phone rang. Seeing it was Edward, her heart rate picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Were you already asleep?" His deep voice was brisk.

"No."

There was silence. "Sorry for calling you so late. Caleb wants us to go to lunch and that cartoon movie together tomorrow."

"Lego-Batman."

"Yes, that one."

"Is it ok with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

She hesitated. "Well, it IS your weekend with him."

"I'm not petty about these things, Bella. Unlike you, I know what I want. I'm not gonna sprout some bullshit about it being confusing to Caleb," he returned firmly.

Bella was shocked to silence. "That's hitting below the belt, Edward. If one fuck is going to make you revert into being an asshole, it shouldn't have happened in the first place," she retorted back.

A sharp intake of breath was heard from the other end of the line. Regret hit her like a ton of bricks.

The silence was deafening.

"I didn't mean that..."

"Oh, you did, trust me," he muttered. "Why am I surprised?"

"Edward..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." And the line went dead.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the movie, my monkey man?" Edward asked, swinging the hand of their son as they walked together to his place. She was roped into having snack at his place. Apparently according to Caleb, his daddy made the best banana split.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for the movie, daddy!" Caleb replied, beaming at his dad.

Edward couldn't take the sweetness radiating from his boy, which was all thanks to the woman by his side. Therefore, he broke his hard exterior and flashed a grateful smile to her. Despite being angry at her for pushing him away, she continued to amaze him.

"Thank you for being such a sweet son, my boy. Now, what flavours do you want in your banana split?"

Bella watched at the two interact, their conversation tugging at her heart. She had deprived her son his father, and she had finally realised it had all boiled down to pride. He had not wanted her, so she surmised that he wouldn't have wanted Caleb. But Edward is proving to be the best father, and she had regretted the five years she had stolen from him.

The banana split was quite the best she had ever tasted lately. Instead of the traditional vanilla, chocolate and strawberry scoops, Edward had modified the recipe by changing the flavours to chocolate chip cookie dough, cotton candy and pistachio almond. Apparently their son has found a new love in ice cream flavours, hence the almost-adult taste of pistachio almond.

For toppings Edward went all out with maple whipped cream, gourmet Maraschino cherries and pistachio and chocolate sprinkles.

Caleb was too full from the snack he had promptly fallen asleep on his daddy's couch in the family room. Edward was having a discussion with Marcus in the office while Bella took it upon herself to rinse their bowls.

So lost she was to the view of the Hudson river she almost jumped to the feel of a warm hand on her lower back. The touch was accompanied by the sensual scent of Clive Christian hitting her nose. "You shouldn't have bothered with the dishes," he spoke softly into her ear.

Turning on her heels, their chests came in contact. He didn't step away nor did he step any closer. Surprisingly, she didn't feel trap or cornered, somehow relishing the contact.

Even with her heels on, she only measured up to his chin. Looking up into those vivid green eyes, she could detect his desire for her. Just from his gaze he could elicit something primal in her. Tilting her head up, she closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss.

His kisses were slow and sensual, they fuelled the fire in her belly. Unconsciously her hand treaded his soft hair, while his went down to squeeze her ass, eliciting a moan from her. Edward took the opportunity to tangle their tongues, leaving her breathless.

"I want this to be real, Bella. You, Caleb, everything. I'm dying to tell you the words. But are you ready to hear them?"

 _A/N: Sorry for the long wait. And sorry for it being so short and unbeta-ed. I've yet to go through the reviews and PMs. Will go through them ASAP. Til then, enjoy and leave me some love!_


	22. Chapter 22

**With You**  
 **Chapter 22**

"Woman, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Zafrina called out from the end of the hallway. Leave it to a prominent cardiothoracic surgeon to shout down an empty ER hall like they were back in high school.

Bella laughed. "Welcome home! How was your attachment in JH?" She asked after exchanging a quick hug.

"Boy am I glad to be back in da hood. I miss my Kachiri something bad and the bitches in Cubbyhole were hitting on her left and right," Zafrina ranted, squeezing a final hug from Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thank God for small miracles. If I have to hear one more time K moaning about missing your tits, I'm gonna kill somebody."

Zafrina laughed. "Oh my dear straight Bella, your tits were missed too," she joked, leering suggestively at Bella's girls, earning another eye roll from the woman. "How are you and my favourite little man?"

"Oh, he's grown half an inch since you were gone," she grinned, remembering her beautiful son.

"Woe! My little man not so little anymore!"

"Hey, Zaf! Didn't know you were back!"

Both doctors in scrubs turned on their heels to the voice of Dr. Garrett Bale. Zafrina elbowed Bella discreetly upon Garrett approaching. "Hunk alert. I repeat, hunk alert," Zafrina mumbled between her teeth.

"Hey, Garrett," Bella greeted. She was just clocking out as Garrett started his shift. Since their date, both of them had been too busy to go on another. And there was the case of her guilty conscience talking her down after sleeping with Edward.

"Hey, Bella," Garrett replied, smiling gently at the brunette. He hadn't the chance to invite her out again since their schedules were in conflict with each other. He was about to open his mouth to ask Bella another question when Zafrina cleared her throat loudly.

"You were saying, Garrett?" the stunning black woman teased.

Laughing, Garrett engulfed Zafrina in a hug. The three of them exchanged stories briefly about the short program Zafrina attended in Johns Hopkins. After a few minutes, Bella bid her goodbye in order to beat the traffic home.

"I'll see you in the pit tomorrow, Zaf," Bella called, shouldering her backpack securely. "Bye Gar," she spoke, sending him a small smile.

"Wait up. I'll walk you out."

The two of them walked out of the hallway after receiving a discreet wink from Zafrina. The warm April air greeted them as the doors slid open.

"How have you been?"

Bella smiled. "I've been good, Garrett. It's been awhile, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't believe we have yet to go for a second date," Garrett complained. "I shall remedy that soon."

Biting her lip, Bella saw that Marcus was yet to arrive. "Garrett, you know that -."

Shaking his head, Garrett placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "For now I'm not going to listen to you turning me down yet. I know I have my work cut out for me, what's with Caleb's father, who happens to be a business tycoon, trying to win your hand too."

Bella opened her mouth to try to speak, but once again was silenced by Garrett.

"Give me a fighting chance. Bella, I don't quit halfway. You don't deserve halfhearted effort."

Bella's heart quickened at Garrett's speech. His blue eyes pierced deeply into hers.

When he leaned down to kiss her on her lips, she let him, before pushing him slowly on his chest. She didn't respond, nor did she pull away. Deep down, they were the wrong pair of lips that she longed for.

"I'll call you," were his parting words before leaving her with a gentle smile. Nodding, Bella looked over his departing form before noticing the man in a suit standing about five yards away. He was staring at her, his face a mask of indifference.

His green eyes held hers in a stare. Just with his gaze, she felt the shiver right down to her core. It felt like forever before she felt her feet making her way to him. He was beckoning her with his eyes, and she submitted.

Once near, her hand effortlessly slipped into his, which he held out for her. He grabbed her backpack, which she acquiesced. They walked wordlessly to his car, her following close, seeking comfort in his nearness. He opened the passenger side door for her, and she stepped in dutifully.

The drive was quiet, and she realised they were not heading to her place. Instead, they were on the way downtown. He placed a call via his dashboard, and she noticed he was calling her place. Carlisle's voice filled the car once the call connected.

"Hello Carlisle. Edward here."

"Hello sir. Yes, how can I help you?"

"Bella and I will be late tonight. We will be back after dinner. Could you please inform Caleb about it?"

"Daddy!"

His stoic face broke into a grin, Bella noticed. "Caleb!"

"Daddy, are you kidnapping mommy?" His boy asked innocently.

"Yes, I am. She has been a bit naughty today," he answered good-naturedly, with hidden meaning.

Bella blushed while Caleb oohed conspiratorially. "Mommy, what did you do?"

"Hi, baby. Don't listen to your daddy. We will be back after dinner okay? Will you promise to be a good boy to Gemma and Pop today?"

"Scouts honour, mommy!" Another thing he picked up from his daddy.

"I love you, baby."

She felt him squeezing her hand gently. "I love you buddy. We'll see you at home okay?"

"Okay. Love you too, mommy. Love you too, daddy."

Some jazz music was playing on the radio softly. In between gearshifts he claimed her right hand, and she conceded without fight.

"Did you have lunch?"

She nodded, her voice stuck in her throat.

His building came into view. Soon, they were parked and he helped her out of the car. Her hand firmly in his grasp, they went up the elevator to the pent suite.

"Does he know that we fucked last week?" he asked the moment the door was closed.

"Edward."

Taking off his jacket, he pointed a finger to her direction. "Your word. Not mine. I made love to you. But of course it flew over your head," he retorted.

"Sex is sex, Edward. Do not make a big deal out of it," she warned.

Edward chuckled sardonically. "You are cruel. You fucked me and turned around to kiss Garrett. You string em as you see em."

"That's rich coming from you. I was not the one who couldn't wait for the divorce proceeding before fucking another woman!"

"Are you ever going to stop throwing my words back at me? I am eternally sorry, Bella. I'm trying to make it up to you. To Caleb. I know a thousand years won't make up for the horrible way I broke your heart, but baby, how am I going to make amends if you don't let me in? Two negatives won't make it better!"

Bella threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "What the hell do you want? It was just one night."

"Are you fucking him too?"

"It's none of you business, Edward!" She snapped.

"You're delusional if you think it's not. You're always my business, Bella." He stalked closer, crowding her against his kitchen island. "I've learned my lesson, baby. I lost you once, do you think I'm stupid enough to let you get away again?" he spoke harshly, looking sharply into her chocolate eyes.

"I'm not a property you can stake a claim on," Bella replied, her voice wavering at his proximity. His scent was dizzying her. "I am a woman with needs. Our fucking was just that, to fulfil my needs. You don't have to feel privileged."

Edward smirked. "Yeah? To me, being with you is the greatest gift," he murmured, the tip of his fingers running down the smooth of her face. "Of which I won't allow to be shared with anyone else."

"Who are you to tell me that?" she sneered, defiant. But her gaze was wavering, belying her nerves.

His hands planted firmly on her hips, bringing her hips closer to his. "I've told you, baby. You are not ready to hear it. Until then, you satisfy your needs only with me. Understand?" His order executive, and to be heeded.

She tried to push him away, but even she knew it was done half heartedly. The heat he radiated was addictive. "You are so full of yourself," she half hissed, half moaned.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Did you or did you not cum three times that night?"

She blushed red.

Kissing the pulse of her neck, he smiled at the heat of her blush. "If I promise to keep your body singing, will you promise to come to only me?"

She smirked. "Contrary to your beliefs, other men do find me attractive, Edward."

Growling, he tightened his grip on her hip. "Trust me, that beauty of yours is a poison I would gladly ingest." He nipped gently on the skin. "But you're so much more than that," he murmured.

Tilting her head slightly, Bella refrained from moaning. "What is it to you? It's not like you're going to keep _your_ end of the bargain."

He chuckled. "Are you kidding me? You ruined me for other women." He kissed her deep, their tongues fighting for dominance. "I don't want these lips to be kissing others," he growled, possessive. "No more, Bella. Do you promise?"

She couldn't think straight with his lips everywhere. "We keep it from Caleb."

Pulling away just a tad, he looked deeply into her eyes. "For now. To appease you. But the day will come when I want all your mornings and your nights," he said, no room for misunderstanding.

"You're driving me crazy, Edward," she breathed.

Edward chuckled. "Now, we're even," he murmured, before bending down to gather her in his arms.

* * *

"I make all sorts of questionable decisions when it comes to you."

He could hear her murmuring, and feel her hand in his hair. It was fleeting. He felt torn; her touch was the softest, but her words were the harshest.

He reached up to catch the hand in his hair before pulling it down to give it a gentle kiss. She gasped, definitely wasn't anticipating him being awake. "On the contrary, you have always been my best decision," he whispered, pulling her to him.

"I need to go back. Caleb's waiting for me," she spoke, not meeting his gaze. She felt easy, one touch from him and off she went to his bed.

Edward nodded. He did take his own sweet time devouring her, sending her quivering to heaven that evening. "Let me just kiss you again" he begged, leaning in.

Without waiting for her reply, he gently turned her onto her back again. Starting slow, a breath of kisses on her eyes and nose. The moment their lips met, he framed her face with his hands, cherishing the woman that she was. Her body warm against his, and he felt the stirring in his groin again.

She gasped at the feeling of his cock against her entrance. They had already fucked twice. He had made her screamed his name five times. Nevertheless, he never failed to make her wet with just his kisses.

He rocked into her gently, but his sheer size never failed to make her gasp. The bed rocked against the wall, the clicking sound reverberated in the darkening room. Being with him was outside the realm of reality. She had put him behind her for so long… to actually feel him within her arms, it was surreal.

His body was addictive. His mind even more so.

But for now, that was all she needed from him. She didn't need his words. Nor his promises. His words had broken her once.

His lips sucked in her bottom one while he drove significantly deeper into her. She moaned his name, while he grunted out hers. He continued murmuring her name along her neck, her impending release started to clench around him. With one hand she tugged on his hair, and the other squeezing his ass, creating a tremor within him. Moments later, they crested together, her pussy pumping him like an angry fist, as he spilled himself within her.

Lying on top of him, breathless, sated, calm, she decided to relent to his order. She'd come back for those, but that was as far as their liaison went.

Her heart was too high a stake to be given to the likes of Edward Cullen.

 _A/N: Happy Summer? :)_


End file.
